Rekindled Flame
by ZizzyBelle
Summary: A new school is always hard. Moving house is harder. So how will Alex cope with moving, not only house and school, but country too? And how will he cope when an old face reappears? ROMANCE
1. Adoptions and Dismissals

**I know the Alex Rider books are predominantly action but I'm writing a romance. I just love Alex and Sabina together and I love writing romance so I put the two together and came up with this…**

**If some things don't match exactly to what the books say, then I'm sorry but I've tweaked things a little to fit in with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs. **

**Rekindled Flame**

Alex Rider shifted around in his seat trying, and failing, to get comfortable. He opened his eyes and looked at the surroundings, the typical inside of a plane. Plastic walls, plastic windows and cramped seats. Thankfully he was sat on the aisle and so he was able to stretch his legs out and try and regain some feeling in the limbs.

"You okay?" Asked the redhead next to him.

Alex smiled at Jack Starbright and nodded, he was still in shock after what had been some of the weirdest days of his life, and that was saying something. Alex had had some pretty strange days but this one took the biscuit.

_Flashback._

_Alex sat on the brown leather sofa, his pulse quickening with every breath. Jack had said she needed to talk to him, seriously. That usually meant bad news and judging by the look on her face she had very bad news. _

_"Alex. I had a letter from your government, it seems there's a problem with my visa. I have to go back to America." _

_Alex's heart sank. Jack had looked after him ever since he could remember, he had no parents but she was the closest there'd ever been to a mum. She'd been there when he needed a shoulder to cry on after no-one would play with him on the first day of school, unlike Alex's official guardian. Ian Rider had probably been off on some death defying mission for MI6, that's where he had always been when Alex had tried to turn to him for comfort or love. But he had never been there, it had always been Jack mopping up the bloody knees after football and cooking the tea when he came home from school. _

_"No" Alex's voice was weak and Jack could see tears brimming in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him like this. She loved him like a son and knew he felt the same way. _

_"Let me finish Alex. I've had an idea, I'm not sure if you'll like it but I'm going to ask anyway…" _

_Alex could tell Jack was nervous. She was twiddling her hair, the way she always did when she was nervous about something. _

_"I've asked the right authorities and cleared it with everybody. But you, of course. What I'm trying to say is, wouldyoulikemetoadoptyou?" Jack said the last question so quickly that it came out as a blur of noise._

_"Pardon?" Asked Alex, confused._

_Jack took a deep breath and tried again. "Do you want me to adopt you?" _

_Alex just sat and gaped. Looking back on the situation he thought he must have closely resembled a goldfish, but at the time it was all he could manage! The news would not sink in, after 15 years of having no parents, to be told that he could have a mother within five minutes was incomprehensible. The thought was too big, too strange to even start to contemplate._

_"Are you joking?" Alex managed to splutter somewhere between trying to restart his heart and remembering to breathe. _

_"No, do you really think I would joke about something like that?" Jack asked and when Alex shook his head she continued, "I've always thought of you as my own. We've spent so much time together in the last eight years, I've grown to love you as much as I would love someone of my own flesh and blood. We have been together through so many hard times I feel as though I am closer to you than anyone in the world." Jack stopped when she realised she was rambling. _

_"I cannot tell you how much that means to me. You have always been my best friend, my mum, my dad, my world." Alex said simply moving to put an arm around Jack. _

_"Does that mean you wouldn't mind it if adopted you?" Jack asked, looking up at the big brown eyes staring down at her._

_"Wouldn't mind??" Asked Alex, incredulously. "I would be over the moon, hell, forget the moon, I would be over the sun if you adopted me. I love you more than anyone in the world, Jack." _

_At this point Jack was so overcome with emotion that she was incapable of speech, she just looked up at the face above her and burst into tears, enveloping an also teary Alex into a hug. _

_When Jack had calmed down enough to make sense she said "It does mean that you would have to move to America with me. Is that okay?"_

_Alex thought for a moment, in England he was known as the weird kid. The boy who alwys had illnesses and had to have time off school. In America he could be whoever he wanted to be. There was only one flaw in the plan. "What about MI6?" Alex asked, thinking of emotionless Alan Blunt and motherly Mrs Jones. _

_"I've spoken to them and they aren't too pleased but they can't actually do anything about it. the one way they were keeping you working for them was by saying if you didn't then I wouldn't be able to stay in the country, but if you move with me then that's not a problem, is it?" Jack replied. _

_"I suppose not." Alex nodded, "But I'd still like to talk to them for myself." _

_"Of course" Said Jack, "they gave me a phone number for you to ring when you'd made your decision." Jack held out a small slip of paper with a number on it. _

_"Okay, I'll ring them now." Alex moved over to the phone on the table and dialled the number. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello, this is Alex Rider. I'm calling for.." But he was cut off before he could finish. _

_"Yes, putting you through."_

_"Alan Blunt" Said the toneless voice of Alex's boss at MI6._

_"Hello, it's Alex Rider."_

_"I know. I've sent a taxi to pick you up it should be there in about" there was a brief pause "28 seconds. See you soon." And the phone went dead. _

_Alex put the phone down and stared at it bewildered, sure enough roughly 28 seconds later the doorbell rang._

_"See you soon, wish me luck" Alex said to Jack._

_Jack just smiled weakly._

Back on the uncomfortable airplane seat Alex thought about his brief meeting with the head of Special Operations and his secretary. It had been unemotional and efficient. They had quickly come to the agreement that Alex would only be a phone call away if they ever really needed him. It was the best possible outcome that Alex could see. He knew they weren't about to let him walk freely out of there, never to be seen again. That's not how MI6 worked. And anyway, it might be useful to have an agent in the USA.

"I hope you'll like where I live" said Jack, smiling at her son.

"I'm sure I will" Said Alex "I've heard good things about LA."

Jack had legally become Alex's mother about 22 hours ago. But Alex secretly thought that she'd become his mother when she walked through the door of their house in Chelsea on a blustery November morning eight years ago. Jack had fallen in love with the little boy standing in front of her the minute she's set eyes on the toothy grin and big brown eyes. She'd also taken an immediate liking to Ian Rider, a good looking man with the kindest heart you could wish for. Jack had been hit almost as hard as Alex when the news of his death arrived.

"The school's good. I went there myself" Jack Said. They were moving back to Jack's parent's until they could find a place of their own.

"Sounds cool" Said Alex. "I've always wanted to move to America, I loved your accent" reminisced Alex.

Jack laughed and ruffled Alex's hair. The rest of the flight went smoothly enough, Alex read and watched a movie. After about four hours he finally fell asleep and didn't stir again until the voice of the captain said: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and return your tables to the upright position. We are about to land in Los Angeles, thank you for flying with us; we hope you had a pleasant flight."

Alex's stomach flipped in his body. This was it. The start of a new life. As Alex stepped off the airplane and into the sticky heat of LA little did he know that he was going to meet more than one old 'friend' in this new adventure.

**R+R please. **

**Love Izzy x**


	2. Lucia

**This Story Is Dedicated to: BlueyGooz**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Izzy xx**

Alex looked out of the cab window and watched the city speeding past. It was his first time in Los Angeles and he loved it already. Alex had always felt at home in the middle of cities, maybe it was because he had grown up in London.

"You okay?" Asked Jack, smiling at her son.

"Brilliant" Grinned Alex.

Jack sat back and rested her head against Alex's, it felt like a new chapter in an old book.

"Jacqueline, I haven't seen you in forever" A middle aged lady flew out of the two story house and clung onto Jack as if she hadn't seen her in years, which, as a matter of fact, she hadn't!

"Mom" Sobbed Jack, crying hard into the shoulder of her mother.

Alex watched the scene with a lump in his throat; this was what a real family was like, maybe in a few years that would be himself and Jack. Alex swallowed the lump and looked up at the house the cab had just pulled up at. It was big but not huge, with a blue porch and white shutters on the windows. Next Alex turned his attention to the woman that was clinging on to Jack. Marie Starbright was around sixty years of age with grey hair that was still streaked with red; she had piercing green eyes, so very like her daughters.

"This must be my grandson" Marie, who had finally detached herself from Jack, turned to Alex.

Alex just nodded; he could not trust himself to speak. The use of that simple word had brought tears to his eyes once again. He had never known his blood grandparents. Marie pulled Alex into a hug.

"Even the best men cry" Said a deep voice.

Alex pulled away from Marie to find a man with a kind face standing on the porch. This must be Ted Starbright, Alex thought. He was tall and slim with the whitest hair Alex had ever seen. He had a kind smile and a tear in his eye. He walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"I missed you Daddy" whispered Jack into the mans chest.

"I missed you too Princess" choked Ted, stroking the mane of red hair that fell down his daughters back.

The cab driver stood watching the emotional scene and cleared his throat. He had another job to do and he could not wait around all day while this lot played happy families.

"Oh, sorry dear" Smiled Marie as she handed over the money for the fare, adding a generous tip.

The taxi driver smiled and got back in his cab, "Goodbye ma'am."

Marie turned back to her family and said "Why don't we get these cases inside and have a drink. I don't know about you but I could sure use a coke"

"Sounds great" Smiled Ted as he picked up the two small cases on the sidewalk.

Alex and Jack had only brought two suitcases between them, the rest of their stuff was being sent over the next day.

Alex walked into the house and smiled, the house fitted the married couple perfectly. It was tidy but not perfect. Nicely decorated, there were pictures on the walls of Jack and a boy who Alex didn't know.

"Who's that?" Alex asked Jack as they made their way through to the kitchen.

"That's my brother, your uncle. Mom, is Harry coming over later?" The latter of the dialogue was directed at Marie who was in the kitchen pouring drinks.

"Yes dear, he's bringing Lucia and Amy over and daddy's doing a barbeque." Marie called to Jack and Alex who had just settled in sofas in the living room.

"Lucia and Amy are my nieces, your cousins. Their mom died shortly after the birth of Lucia, four years ago." Jack said, sadness flitting through her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Said Alex.

"Don't be." Smiled Jack "the girls miss her dearly but I've heard through the grapevine that Harry has a new girlfriend" Jack grinned at her mom and dad who had just come in carrying four cokes and a bag of chips.

"Yeah, we met her the other day. Emilee, her name is. Lovely woman, she was going to come later but she has to work. She's a doctor over at St Mary's." Ted said, handing Alex a coke.

"Sounds good, I'm glad Harry's happy again." Jack said.

Alex yawned and put his hand over his mouth to try and cover it up but Jack wasn't fooled.

"Bed young man" Said Jack, "come on, I'll show you where your room is. You're in Harry's old room."

Alex followed up the stairs and into a spacious room with a double bed against one wall and a chest of draws against another.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you later" Jack said softly, kissing Alex on the forehead as he climbed into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Five minutes later, or so it seemed to Alex, he was woken by what sounded like a rhino crashing into the room. Disorientated Alex opened his eyes groggily to see a pair of big blue ones gazing down at him from above. Alex stifled a scream.

"Are you Awex?" Asked the owner of the big blue eyes, moving to sit on the end of his bed.

Sitting up Alex looked at the girl on the end of the bed; she had blonde hair tied up in a blue ribbon that matched perfectly with her eyes. She was wearing a white skirt and her pink top said: 'You are the music in me'.

"Yes, you must be Lucia." Alex said, recognising her from a picture he had seen on the mantelpiece of the living room.

"Yep," said the little girl without taking her thumb from her mouth. "I am this many" and she held up four fingers.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Said Alex, his mind was starting to clear and he could now think clearly. He glanced at the clock on the bedside clock and gasped. He had though he had only been asleep a few minutes, half an hour at the most but it was half past four. When he has gotten into bed it had been eleven o'clock, he had been asleep five and a half hours!

"I know. But it two days I will be this many" Lucia held up five fingers.

Alex smiled. "Is everyone else here?"

Lucia nodded, "Daddy, Amy, Granny, Grampy and Aunty Jack. I haven't seen her for six months" Lucia said, her eyes growing wide.

Alex vaguely remembered Jack saying that she was going to see someone who was on holiday in England from America; it must have been her brother and her nieces.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Alex commented.

"You talk funny" Said Lucia, scrunching up her nose in exactly the way Jack did when she was confused.

"It's because I'm from England, I just moved here with…" but Alex wasn't given the chance to finish.

"I went on holiday there!" Squealed the little girl.

"I know. Now why don't you go downstairs and tell everyone that I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm just going to have a shower." Alex said, starting to climb out of bed.

"Okay" Lucia skipped out of the room and Alex heard her thundering down the stairs. Just as he was crossing the hallway he heard Lucia yell "Awex will be down in a bit of minutes, he's having a shower cos he's smelly" Alex shook his head and smiled. He couldn't help but like the kid.

Fifteen minutes later Alex walked into the living room to find it deserted. He stood still and listened hard, he thought he heard noise coming from the back of the house. Alex wandered through the kitchen and out of a door that he thought must lead to the garden.

"AWEX!!" exclaimed a voice and before Alex could blink, a bundle of pink and white had come hurtling towards him and launched itself into Alex's arms. He caught the squealing Lucia and swung her up in the air, his vision was obscured by a mass of blonde hair but he still heard a half stern half amused male voice say "Lucia, what do you think you are doing?"

"Daddy, this is Awex. He's my new best friend and I lobe him very much" said Lucia as she jumped down and pulled Alex by the hand towards the people grouped around the barbeque.

"Hi Alex" Said the man that had to be Jack's brother. They were identical apart from the hair colour whereas Jacks was vivid red, Harry's was vivid blonde; Harry Starbright must have inherited his father's hair.

"Hello" Smiled Alex.

"This is Amy," Harry said, pointing to a girl in the corner. She had long chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. "She's 12, and I think you may have met Lucia" Smiled Harry.

"She was my alarm clock" Laughed Alex.

"Lucia LuRay Alissa Starbright! How dare you go and wake Alex up!" Scolded Harry glaring at the small girl still clutching Alex's hand.

"Sorry Daddy but Jack said Alex was asleep and I thought that was very silly because it's day. So I thought I'd go and wake him up"

"Well don't ever do that again" Said Harry, softening slightly.

"Yes Daddy" Lucia said.

Alex smiled; he felt part of a proper family at last.

**R+R Please!**


	3. Silence

**R+R, whoever gives the best review gets the next chapter dedicated to them. This chapter is dedicated to: ****XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

**Silence **

"Awex?"

"Yes Lucia?" Alex sighed, he'd had three hours of constant questions from the adorable little girl but it was starting to tire.

"Will you marwy me when we is old?" Lucia said, her big blue eyes wide.

The people dotted around the garden stopped what they were doing and looked up, every single one of them trying very hard to suppress laughter.

"We'll see." Said Alex not unkindly.

"That means no. whenever Daddy says that it means no" Lucia poked her bottom lip out and stalked off to get sympathy from one of the surrounding adults.

Alex watched her go and smiled to himself, he knew she'd be back within ten minutes. Just as cute yet just as annoying.

"She's annoying isn't she?" said a soft voice from behind Alex.

Alex turned around to see Amy stood behind him, a wise smile playing on her red lips. Alex looked at the girl stood in front of him, she reminded him of that girl that was in high school musical, what was her name?

"You remind me of someone." Said Alex, saying the first thing that came into his head.

"Errm, my boyfriend tells me I look like Vanessa Hudgens?"

"Is she the girl from that cheesy TV show?" Asked Alex, he would admit it to no one but her owned both of the films and the soundtracks. He was even counting down the days until the third film came out!

"Yeah, anyway, about Lucia. Ignore her little obsessions, she developed one with the milkman the other day. There was only one problem." Amy stopped and smiled, reminiscently.

"Yes?" Alex prompted.

"He was forty years old" Said Amy.

Alex wiled away the rest of the afternoon talking to the rest of the family. He found out that the Starbrights had lived in this part of Los Angeles for the past fifty years. Jack had been the rebellious one, going off to study in Europe and ending up staying there!

After the family left around ten o'clock, Lucia left fast asleep in her father's arms, Jack turned to Alex and said "So, how'd you like your new family?"

"I love them, they're all so nice. I thought Amy was a bit quiet but when we got talking we talked to hours. She's a really intelligent girl, and really nice too." Alex said.

"I know, she's always been shy but ever since her mom died when she was eight she's been even quieter. I was really surprised to see how much she opened up to you. That's very rare, she must have felt comfortable in your presence. Anyway, we've got a long day tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping in the morning and then we're going to look around your new school."

"But it's Saturday tomorrow, the school won't be open. Will it?"

"Mom's friendly with the principal so he's going to show us around tomorrow. I thought it might be better for you to see the school when it's not full of screaming teenagers. You're going into your sophomore year, that's year 11 to you."

"Okay, that's really cool. Hey, thanks Marie" Said Alex, smiling at Marie as she walked into the room.

"What for, dear?" Asked Maria, slightly confused.

"Arranging for me to see my new school tomorrow."

"Oh right, no problem. Night night dears" She said, kissing both Alex and Jack on the head as she left the room.

"You better get to bed Alex, you look shattered" Jack said, standing up and pulling Alex to his feet.

"Yeah, night" Said Alex, giving Jack a hug.

"Night" Whispered Jack as she watched Alex's retreating back going up the stairs.

The following morning Alex awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He showered and dressed quickly, then made his way downstairs. He walked in to the kitchen to find Jack and her parents seated at the table, Jack looked bleary eyed and Alex guessed she had just got up herself.

"Good morning sleepy head" Smiled Ted passing Alex a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Ted" Said Alex smiling at the old man.

"Do you like pancakes Alex?" Asked Marie, getting up and reaching for a frying pan.

"Who doesn't?" Alex asked grinning at his grandmother.

"A boy after my own heart" Marie said.

After a good breakfast of four pancakes with maple syrup and lemon on Alex was ready to hit the local mall.

"Did you sleep okay, sweetie?" Jack asked as she turned out of the drive and onto the road.

"Yeah, like a baby" Alex smiled.

"Good" Jack said. "I thought I'd show you where the best clothes shops are and we can get you some new gear for school"

"Oh yeah, I don't have to wear uniform!" Exclaimed Alex who had initially thought that they were going uniform shopping, "That's so cool!"

Jack just smiled; she remembered the shock she had felt when she'd first seen kids walking to school in England. It just looked so funny to see all the children dressed the same, it showed no individuality.

Alex and Jack pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car in a comfortable silence, that was one of the things Alex loved about being with Jack. He never felt the need to fill the silences, in fact sometimes he needed the quiet. Sometimes he needed silence.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Jack asked, leading the way into the mall. Alex just gaped, he had never been in such a big shopping mall. There were shops and teenagers everywhere.

"Don't mind." Said Alex, his mouth still wide open.

"Well, mom gave me some money to give to you. Consider it 15 birthdays worth." Jack smiled and handed over 130.

"I can't accept this, it's too much" Alex gaped.

"Yes you can." Said Jack firmly pushing Alex's hand away. Alex knew there was no point in arguing with her so he accepted the money.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem. Now where do you want to go first?"

"Errm, how about there?" Alex pointed to a trendy looking shop.

"Sounds good, now that money was only from mom. I'm buying you two outfits as well, and not cheap garbage. Proper stuff."

Alex smiled warmly at Jack, she was the best. A half an hour later Alex came out of William Cohen's **(made up!)** laden with bags and in need of a drink.

"Well that was successful" Said Jack as she paid for two diet cokes at the juice bar that overlooked the bottom floor of the mall.

"Yeah" Alex mumbled. His eyes were fixed on the entrance to Abercrombie and Fitch, he could have sworn he'd just seen. But that's not possible, she'd moved to San Francisco, not Los Angeles. But Alex wouldn't have mistaken those eyes anywhere. He shook off the feeling and turned back to Jack. It was not possible, she couldn't be here.

Three hours later Alex was absolutely shattered and wanted to go home, but first he wanted to get an Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt, he'd seen teenagers wearing them and wanted one for himself.

"Do you mind if we pop into Abercrombie on the way back to the car?" Alex asked, "I still have "120 from Marie and I want a sweatshirt."

"No problem, I love that shop" Jack replied.

Alex walked into Abercrombie and browsed through the rails. He couldn't decide between the grey one with black writing and the white one with black writing. He held them both up and was just about to find Jack to ask her opinion when a voice from behind him said "Can I help you, Sir?"

Alex turned around and his blood ran cold.

"Sabina?"

"Alex?"

**Read and Review please guys, sorry if any of the information's wrong! I'm English! **

**Izzy xx**


	4. Abercrombie

**Keep reading people! **

Alex's heart missed a beat. It wasn't the fact that Sabina was standing here in front of him that made his blood run cold and his heart stop; it was the arm securely around her waist that bothered him. The tanned arm belonged to an incredibly good looking boy with dark hair and amazing brown eyes.

"What are you doing in LA, Alex?" Asked Sabina, her eyes wide with shock.

"Do you remember Jack?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Sabina replied inquisitively.

"Well she adopted me and we moved to LA" Alex said, trying not to let his eyes drift to the arm around Sabina's waist.

"Alex!" Sabina exclaimed pulling away from the boy she was with and flinging her arms around Alex's neck. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Sab" Alex smiled.

Sabina wiped her eyes and pulled herself together, "Alex, this is my boyfriend, Corbin."

The boy with the warm eyes and dark hair smiled at Alex and held his hand out, to an innocent bystander it would have looked like a mere gesture of kindness but Alex knew it was a test of strength, "Hi Alex".

"Hey, errm, why have you got your arm around Sabina's waist of you're meant to be working?" Alex couldn't stop himself; the question came out without him thinking about it.

"That's what happens when you manage the shop your girlfriend works for; you can do what you like." Corbin said, a cocky look on his face.

"Oh, how old are you?" Alex asked.

"What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Corbin laughed, "I'm 20, as it happens."

Alex forced a smile and a laugh, "No, sorry mate."

"No problem, so how'd you know Sab?" Corbin asked.

Alex's insides writhed like snakes; 'Sab' was his name for Sabina. Not this hunk with stupidly brown eyes.

"We knew each other in London" Said Sabina. Alex thought that was a pretty funny wasy of saying they fought and won over Damian Cray in Air Force One. But he supposed that wasn't allowed.

"yeah, anyway I have to be going now, family calls and all that." Alex said, turning to leave.

"Do you have a mobile yet?" Asked Sabina

"Yeah, I just got one today." Alex replied.

"Put your number in then, and I'll call you later for a proper catch up." Sabina smiled, Alex's insides turned to slush. He loved that smile.

"Okay then" The two beautiful teenagers swapped phones and put in their numbers.

"See you later Alex" Sabina called after Alex's retreating back.

"I didn't like him" Said Corbin, Sabina turned on him.

"Just because he's my best friend and he's of the male species does not give you the right to criticise him or hate him. You have to stop being so jealous, Corb" Sabina said, and with that she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away.

Alex looked back in time to see a flick of long brown hair and hear Sabina's raised voice. Maybe all wasn't well in paradise.

--

Two hours later Alex was sprawled out on a sun lounger in the back yard with his nose buried in the latest of the Noughts and Crosses series.

"You okay?" Asked a small voice from beside Alex

Alex looked up to see Amy standing over him; she too was clutching a book.

"Yeah thanks. What are you doing here?" Alex asked, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand.

"Dad came over to see Auntie Jack. SO I thought I'd come with him."

"Cool" Alex smiled, and he genuinely meant it. "So what have you been up to today?"

"I went to the pool with a friend earlier and then went home and had some lunch. Then we dropped Lu off at a friend's house on the way here. Jack said she thought you seemed a bit down, are you okay?" Amy said, sitting on the edge of Alex's sun lounger.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" Alex said.

"Okay then" Smiled Amy.

Alex loved children; they never asked awkward questions or pressed a point the way adults of teenagers did. Alex thought back to Abercrombie and Fitch and his heart gave a lurch, it was great seeing Sabina again but for some reason he didn't like the idea of her having a boyfriend. He couldn't get his head around the feelings coursing through his veins. He hadn't known Sabina for all that long and at one point in that friendship it had seemed likely that the two of them would never talk again. But then again they had been through so much together, not only Damian Cray but the whole aftermath of Snakehead. They had spent two days together in London, just talking things over. And now she had been catapulted back into his life.

--

"Alex?" It was six o'clock Monday morning and Jack had just come into Jack's room to wake him for school. "Alex? It's time to get up sweetie"

"Eurgh" Alex turned over in bed and let out a low groan.

"Come on now, Alex." Jack stood with her hands on her hips, her voice stern.

Alex, still half asleep, sat up on the edge of his bed and stretched. "I'm coming" he mumbled.

"Good, breakfast in fifteen minutes so make sure you are there" Jack called as she made her way back down the stairs.

Alex mentally shook himself and tried to figure out why his stomach was tying itself in knots and then he remembered, remembered that today was the first day of his all new American high school. The first day of his new life, as it were. As Alex stepped out of the shower he tried to get his head together, he was thinking about what high school would be like. Would there be all the cliques that were in all the high school films? For a crazy moment he had that stupid High School Musical song running through his mind:

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_No, no, no _

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Is this how Alex would have to be? Would he have to find a clique? And what if he didn't find a clique, what then? Would he be stuck on his own to eat by himself?

Alex headed downstairs with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he thought that fighting Damian Cray was bad, right now he thought he'd take another round with the horntail.

**AN: Thank you to the people who have reviewed this, and if you've put it on alerts than thank you as well! You're what make this possible! But please please please review!**

**Izzy xx**


	5. I'm here for you

**Okay, I know you all hate me for not updating for so long so I'll just get on with the story before I'm dodging flying knives or something.**

Alex looked at the doors in front of him. They had to be twice the size of the doors in England. Everything in America seemed bigger, and busier.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke through Alex's thought bubble and he turned to look at a small girl with auburn hair and glasses, "You were staring in to space, I thought you might be ill or something."

Alex smiled at the girl; at least someone was being nice to him. "Oh, no, I'm okay. It's just I'm new here today and all, so could you show me where the office is?"

"No problem, I'm Matilda by the way."

"Alex, thanks for doing this, you're a life saver." Alex flashed the girl his most dazzling smile, and by the look on her face it had worked.

Alex followed Matilda through the school doors and down a corridor that was twice the size of anything Alex had ever seen back home in England. The walls were lined with lockers and there were posters advertising various activities splashed around the walls. He gathered from the posters and banners that the school basketball team was called 'LA High School Tigers', not the most imaginative name but it was about right.

"Just through that door, I'll wait for you." Smiled Matilda, pointing to a door on Alex's left. Alex cursed himself, why hadn't he taken more notice of where he was going, and then he might at least know his way to one place in the humungous school.

"Thanks but I'll be okay." Alex didn't know what made him say it but as soon as it was out of his mouth he wanted to stuff it back in again. He was in no position to pass up on friends at the moment. He watched Taylor's retreating back until it was round the corner, he liked the look of her. She was cute. Alex mentally shook himself and turned to the door in front of him and knocked.

"Come in" Said a female voice from the other side of the door.

Alex entered the room and looked around; it was much like the school office he had known on England. Only bigger. "Hello, I'm Alex Rider, I just moved here from London."

The lady behind the desk tapped a few keys on a keyboard and her eyes widened with shock. Alex knew that his special status must have come up on screen, this was a regular occurrence. "Certainly, Mr Rider, take a seat in one of those chairs and the principal will be with you in no time." The lady looked flushed, Alex felt himself reddening at the use of 'Mr Rider' he thought he's left all that behind across the Atlantic.

"Alex Rider?" Alex hadn't noticed the door at the end of the room open. But there was the man Jack always talked about, Principal Jones. Jack had said that Mr Jones had been the reason Jack had decided to go to England, He was originally from Bath, England and still had an English accent, although there were traces of American there too. Due to having lived in the country for thirty years.

"Yes, Sir" Alex remembered his manners at the last minute and added 'sir'.

"Come this way, Alex" Principal Jones smiled and motioned for Alex to follow him into his office. When Alex had entered the office and sat down in a chair opposite Principal Jones' desk. "So Alex, how are you finding the USA?"

Alex was taken aback by the question, he had expected questions on his work or grades but not this. "Errm, fine thank you." Alex said, perplexed.

"You sure?" The tall, handsome man sat across from him asked.

"Yeah, everything's very big though" Said Alex, Mr Jones laughed.

"Yeah, I found that when I moved over and that was thirty years ago. Now then, I wouldn't normally speak to new students however there is the question of your safety. I just wanted you to know that we have been thoroughly vetted by the British government, it wouldn't surprise me if they sent over a spy, just to check up on you."

"You know about me being an agent?" Alex was genuinely shocked, nobody at his school back in England had been allowed to know about his special status, and he wondered why this man was different.

"You're wondering why I'm allowed to know about you being a spy." Stated Mr Jones, it was as though he'd read Alex's mind.

"Kind of..." Alex tailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's a small world Alex; I was very young when MI6 recruited me from school. Just eighteen years old." Alex wanted to point out that he had been just fourteen when he's been thrown into the world of spy's but thought it was best to hold his tongue. "And by the time I was 20, I'd been too badly hurt to carry on, although MI6 granted my wish of going to College in America and here I am today."

Alex just stared; it was definitely a small world and getting smaller by the minute.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to someone about what you've been through or what you're going through then let me know." Mr Jones smiled at Alex and Alex uncertainly turned the corners of his own mouth up in a forced smile. "Right, I'll let you get back to class now. Go and see Mrs Underwood for your schedule and a map. And remember Alex, I'm here for you."

"Yes sir, thank you." Alex made his way to the door, his head spinning. It was too much to take in, wouldn't MI6 have informed him that a former agent was going to be his head teacher.

"Do you want a schedule dear?" Asked the kind faced elderly lady sat at the desk in the office.

"Yes please." Alex took the piece of paper being held out to him. Looking down at it he saw that he had homeroom with Mrs Gelder in room 10. "Excuse me, which way to room 10?"

"Oh sorry dear, here's a map." Mrs Underwood held out a second piece of paper and Alex took it. Following the directions he came to room 10 just as the final bell went. He knocked on the door and entered. Keeping his eyes down he made his way to the teachers desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm new today, here's my slips." Alex handed the young teacher two slips of paper given to him by Mrs Underwood.

"Okay. Stand at the front and introduce yourself." Alex just stared at her, what??

"Errm, hi. I'm Alex Rider and I'm from London." Alex was interrupted by a hand flying in to the air.

"Yes, Lewis?"

"Are you from England?" Asked the boy called Lewis.

"No shit, Lewis." Said another boy, throwing a basketball at Lewis' head.

"Mr Jules, language!" Mrs Gelder scolded. "What about hobbies, Alex?"

"I like extreme sports, snowboarding, that sort of thing. I also enjoy snooker, which I know isn't big in America. I really have no idea what I'm meant to be telling you, so do any of you have any questions?"

The class laughed and a couple of hands rose into the air.

"Meghan?" Mrs Gelder asked.

"Where do you live?" Asked the girl called Meghan.

"East Woods street, 1654."

"Cool, me too." Said a boy in the back row.

"That's Austin, he's the basketball captain." Mrs Gelder supplied.

"Cool, anyone else?" Alex smiled at his new class mates and a couple of the girls eyed him appreciatively.

Another hand rose into the air, "Mia?" Mrs Gelder asked.

"Are you single?" Mia asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes, I am" Laughed Alex, he looked around the class and couldn't help but notice that more than half of the girls now sat up straighter. High School wasn't looking so bad after all.

"Thank you, Mia." Said Mrs Gelder sternly, although it was clear that she was suppressing a laugh. "Now, take a seat by Austin Mr Rider."

Alex walked slowly to the back of the room trying, and failing, to take in all the faces around him. He doubted if he's remember half of the names.

"Alright dude?" Asked Austin, leaning over to Alex. "You play basketball?"

"Not really, never been given the chance. It was all about football, or soccer, in London." Alex replied.

"Well come to the gym at Lunch and we'll see what you can do." Said Austin, clapping Alex on the back.

Alex smiled, there goes the image of eating lunch alone in the toilets like that girl in that film Jack made him watch, girls are mean? No, mean girls! That was it!

Alex turned to the front just in time to hear Mrs Gelder say, "I hope you've all had a wonderful summer break but now it's time for you to get back to learning." Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom, "See you at 7.45 tomorrow, guys."

Alex made his way out of the class room and pulled his schedule out of his bag.

"What you got first?" Asked a small voice behind him, it was Matilda.

"English with Mr Fatly" Alex immediately felt sorry for the man, having a name like that could not be easy teaching in a high school.

"Awesome, me too. Come on, I'll show you where to go." Chuckled Matilda, watching Alex struggling with the map.

"I think I've already told you this once Matilda, but you're a life saver." Alex said following the petite girl down what seemed like the millionth corridor.

"I know, here we are." Matilda pushed the door open and walked inside. "Mr F, this is Alex, he's just moved here from England."

"Good Morning Alex. Please take a seat beside Tammy" He pointed to a girl with pigtails and braces. Alex went and sat down. "Have you read 'Jayne Eyre'?"

"Yes sir" It had been on the reading list the school had sent to Jack.

"Good, we're having a pop quiz on it this morning." Mr Fatly turned to the rest of the class and addressed them, "Please get out a pen and nothing else. The papers are on your desks, you may begin."

Alex looked down at the paper in front of him and smiled, these questions would be easy.

After English Alex walked out of the door, head bent over his schedule.

"What do you have now, dude?" Alex looked up to see Austin peering over his shoulder.

"Chemistry, with Mrs Keller." Said Alex, looking at his map.

"Oooh, me too!" Came an excited squeal from somewhere behind Alex. He looked up to see a blonde girl with too much make up on come squealing to a halt beside him.

"I'm Emily, and you're Alex." She squealed, she then turned on Matilda, "What do you want, geek?"

"She's waiting for me, she's my friend" Alex said, coldly. Turning to Austin he said, "You coming?"

"Yup, see you later Em." Austin turned from Emily and walked off with Alex and Matilda.

"What the hell was that?" Matilda asked, "You haven't even been here two hours and you're already standing up to Emily Waters, wow, you're special."

Alex laughed and pushed open the door to the chemistry classroom. After the obligatory explanation to the teacher he was pointed in the direction of a seat at the back of the room. Walking between the rows of desks he stopped dead, his eyes fixed on a pair of bright blue ones. It was Sabina.

**Okay, there you go. Please Please review, even if it's only two words! Love you all xx**


	6. Chemistry

**Rekindled Flame **

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I do not own Twilight, Robert Pattison or any of the Alex Rider characters.**

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the slow update. I do sort of have an excuse though. First, I've not been very well. I was in hospital for a while and then I've not been feeling up to writing! Then, I've got loads of exams at the moment, so I have to revise! It was also my birthday on Monday (12th) so I was celebrating. **

**I know they're not very good excuses but I'm sorry. **

**Love, Peace and hugs, **

**Izzy x**

Brown locked on blue.

"Wha-?"

"Huh?"

Alex and Sabina began to speak at the same time, tripping over each other.

"What? You're a year older than me. Why are you in my class?"

"Explain later." Sabina muttered; her eyes on the desk. "Just sit down, people are staring."

Alex sat, having not quite got over the shock. Why was Sabina in his class? She had always been so intelligent, always getting the top grades in everything, so she couldn't have been held back a year, there must be some other reason she was here. Staring around the class Alex saw the rest of the class giving the English pair curious glances every now and again. Sinking down in his seat, Alex tried to concentrate on the teacher explaining the atom. However, the monotonous voice of Mr Pricer, the elderly Chemistry teacher, was not keeping Alex entirely riveted, and when Mr Pricer announced that the class would now be watching a documentary on the atom Alex groaned inwardly.

Alex was on a beach, the sand was filtering through his outstretched palms. The sound of the sea gently washed over him and he smiled. Then another sound interrupted his clear mind, a sweet laugh echoed through Alex's senses. Not only did he hear the sound he felt the sound, it vibrated in his head, feeling oddly familiar. Looking around Alex saw Sabina running down the beach towards him, long hair fanning out behind her as she ran, her slender legs taking long, even strides carrying her steadily towards where Alex stood.

As Sabina reached Alex, she reached up and put her arms around his neck, reaching up, and her lips about to meet his when…

"Alex?" There was a voice, a very male voice.

"Alex, are you okay?" That wasn't a male voice, that one was female. But it wasn't coming from the beauty encased in Alex's arms.

Stirring, Alex opened his eyes and the classroom slowly came into focus. It was a dream? Looking around Alex saw the classroom was empty of all students except Austin and Matilda. Mr Pricer was sat at his desk and didn't seem to have noticed that anything unusual was going on, he wasn't the most attentive of teachers. Looking at the empty seat next to him, he realised with a jolt that the Sabina in the dream was not at all like the Sabina in real life. Alex definitely preferred the dream Sabina, he thought as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom after Matilda and Austin.

"Sorry about that, Chemistry's not my subject." Alex said as they headed towards the cafeteria, the lunch bell having rung while Alex was snoozing.

"Don't blame you, mate!" Austin slapped Alex on the back, "I regularly nod off in that class"

Alex smiled at Austin, he was glad he'd found new friends even if his old one's were acting weird with him.

"Hey, Matilda?" Austin called after Matilda who was halfway up a staircase that the boys were not climbing. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to sit in the library and read or something," Matilda flushed, obviously embarrassed.

"No you're not. Come and sit at our table, I want you too" Austin smiled at Matilda; it was obvious he'd taken a shine to her.

"I couldn't, your friends, they don't like me" Matilda looked at the floor, her pale cheeks bright red.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked, even though, judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what Matilda was talking about.

"I'm a 'nerd' and you're popular, I don't belong with you and your beautiful friends" Matilda said and Alex could tell she meant every word.

"Ignore it, come on, please Tilly" Matilda looked shocked at Austin using a nickname for her.

"Ok" Matilda whispered, descending the staircase.

Alex walked into the cafeteria and was amazed; it was the size of the whole ground floor of his school in London. At least fifty tables were grouped around a buffet bar, it was amazing. Alex followed Austin and Matilda to a table in the very centre; it was full of jocks and what looked to be cheerleaders, including Emily Waters.

"Guys, this is Matilda Wright, she's sitting with us today." Austin addressed the whole table and was greeted with a stunned silence that Alex could not understand. Matilda Wright was one of the nicest and most beautiful girls Alex had met in a long time. Long auburn curls flowed down her back, her skin was pale and she had the most beautiful green eyes Alex had ever seen. At around 5"1 or 2, Alex guessed, Matilda was shorter than average but she was tiny all over. Toned but not overly skinny, Alex noticed she had a great figure, hey, he's only male!

"Hey, aren't you the girl that lives on sunny?" A girl with dark skin and even darker eyes asked Matilda.

"Yeah, I live with my grand-parents" Matilda said, quietly.

"Oh right, what's it like living with a view of the ocean?" The girl, Natalie, asked beckoning for Matilda to sit down by her.

"And, this is Alex, he just moved here from London, England." Austin added, pulling Alex down into a seat beside him, leaning close to Alex's ear he whispered, "Some of them are not the brightest sparks, they need things explained in minute detail for it to sink in"

Alex smiled and concentrated on eating his food and eavesdropping. From what Alex overheard, Austin was the captain of the Basketball team and the most popular guy in the school. However, Alex gathered that Austin did not fit the stereotype, sure he was good looking and the best Basketball player the school had ever seen, but he was also nice, not at all jerky.

About 15 minutes in to lunch, everyone began to collect their things together and leave the gym. Alex followed suit, copying what Austin was doing. Matilda had gone on with Naomi who were deep in conversation about the latest film they had both seen and loved; _Twilight._

"We're going to the gym to play some ball. You play?" A tall dark boy asked Alex.

"Nah, not tall enough!" Alex joked, he could kick a ball around on a field but he couldn't go anywhere near a Basketball court without knocking himself or someone else out.

"Okay, you can watch then" Said Austin, as Alex followed him through a set of double doors and into a school gym.

Alex sat down on the bleachers with Matilda as the boys warmed up and the girls changed into their cheerleading outfits.

"That wasn't so bad, eh?" Alex asked.

"No, Natalie's really nice." Matilda smiled, "And she shares my love of _Robert Pattinson_" Matilda giggled.

"The guy from _Twilight_?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Matilda answered.

"He went to my school, he's a mate." Alex answered; his tone of voice no different than if he'd just announced he'd had peas for dinner.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Matilda screamed, loud enough for Alex's friends in London to hear.

"Calm down, he's just a guy." Alex tried to calm the screaming girl but Matilda was having none of it. Jumping to her feet she raced over to where the other girls were practising the school cheer. Alex watched as Matilda relayed the news, in a voice so shrill it was hard to decipher the words. Alex chuckled to himself, he knew she's get a reaction like that.

"Alex, watch out!" A boy hollered from the other side of the gym.

Alex looked round just in time to see 15 girls charging towards him, determined looks cemented on their faces.

"What's he like?"

"Is he that hot in real life?"

"Has he got a girlfriend?"

Alex tried to gain control of the situation; "Girls, calm-"

It was no use.

"Does his hair really stay like that all day?"

"Do you think he'd marry me?"

"Can I have his number?"

Will he send me a used t-shirt? I want to smell it."

Over the din, Alex heard; "Good luck, mate."

It was Austin and Alex was going to kill him.

**Errm, I hope that was okay. Please tell me what you think. **

**I'm going start dedications; I will dedicate each chapter to three people; the funniest reviewer, the longest reviewer and the overall best reviewer. **

**Thanks for reading and, once again, sorry about the wait. **

**Izzy xx**


	7. Sobbing

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I got, they were ace!**

**Dedications; **

**Funniest Review: **sheluby94dreamer (Please don't send your imaginary friend after me!!)

**Longest Review: **RID3RLVR (wow, what a review! Thanks for the advice as well =))

**Overall Best Review:**RID3RLVR (best review ever, let alone for this story! Thanks!)

**Keep reviewing, I'll do the same again next time! Izzy xx**

As Alex walked through the front door he was bombarded by questions from several different people.

"Did you find your way around?"

"Did you find any friends?"

"How was your day? Fun?"

"Are you still gonna mwarry mwee?"

Alex looked around his new family and smiled, "Whoa, wait a minute. Let me through the door and I'll answer all your questions." Alex followed the others into the garden where they'd been sitting around drinking lemonade and chatting. Looking around he noticed who was there, Hack and Maria were on recliners; Ted was in a garden chair and Lucia was being pushed on the swing by Jack.

"How was your day, honey?" Asked Maria, handing Alex a glass of chilled lemonade as he joined Lucia on the double swings.

"Good thank you, I met some really nice people. In fact, I met one boy who lives opposite, Austin something…" Alex trailed off, trying to remember Austin's second name.

"Austin Pales?" Ted asked.

"That was it" Alex smiled.

"Oh, Victoria's son, nice boy. Captain of the basketball team isn't he?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, that's him. And I met a girl, Matilda Wright. She's nice, lives over by-" But he was cut off.

"Noooo, that's not fair" Squealed Lucia, jumping of the swing in mid air and surprisingly, landing on her feet.

"What's not fair?" Alex asked, bewildered.

"You can't lobe anovver girl. You're my Awex" Lucia pouted, jumping on to Alex's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Lucy-Lou, there's no-one else. In fact, I think Matilda might like Austin, but shh" Alex whispered the last part of the sentence, "You can't tell anyone, it's a secret. Understand?" Lucia nodded, and held her finger up to her lips.

"So, anything interesting happen on your first day?" Jack asked, slipping an arm around Alex's waist and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Not really, oh, yeah, I made the mistake of telling Matilda I knew Robert Pattinson." Jack smiled, but Ted and Marie looked confused, "He's a movie star that was a few years above me at school in London. We met through the acting class Uncle Ian made me attend" Alex explained, "I was mobbed by a gang of girls, the only way I got them off me was to tell them that Coach Alistair was coming in to the gym."

"So, what happened when practice was over? Didn't they corner you in the corridor or something?" Jack laughed.

"No, I ran away before they got the chance. I'll just give them all a fake email address or something." Alex mused.

After Alex had thoroughly described his day, leaving out the bit about the dream in Chemistry, he was allowed to take off for a shower and to do his homework. It was surprising how much homework just one day at school could generate; he had to read two chapters of Great Expectations for English, do a pop quiz for Chemistry (he might need Jack's help on that one), and translate a whole sheet of vocabulary for French. Sitting down at the desk in his room Alex reflected on his day. All in all it was a pretty good first day; he thought it could have gone a lot worse.

Closing his French book with a snap he turned his ipod, currently blasting _The Killers,_ off and made his way downstairs. As he reached the hallway he was surprised to see Harry and Amy just entering the front door. Harry was wearing a tired pair of old jeans and a smart shirt with a stethoscope slung around his neck and Amy was wearing a smart school uniform. School uniform was one of the only things Alex didn't miss about life in England.

"Hey, Alex, how are you?" Harry grinned, clapping Alex on the back as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not bad, thanks. How about you, doc?" Alex grinned back, pointing at the stethoscope around Harry's neck.

"I never did tell you what my job was, did I?" Harry asked, "Well, I see your powers of deduction have not failed you."

"Alright, Amy?" Alex asked, smiling at the younger girl.

Amy nodded, biting her lip, shyly.

"Where do you go to school? I don't recognise the uniform." Alex had seen the middle school kids coming out of school, none of them in uniform.

"St John's" Amy whispered, "It's private, I got a full scholarship."

"Wow," said Alex, impressed, "Well done!"

"Thanks, I love it" Amy grinned and Alex smiled back, he loved his cousins.

Harry and Amy followed Alex in to the kitchen where Marie was preparing pasta for dinner. The smell of freshly chopped herbs and garlic bread wafted through Alex's senses. It smelt wonderful.

"That smells gorgeous, I don't know where you got your cooking skills from, Jack, but they're not a patch on your mothers" Alex joked, lifting the garlic bread over to the table.

"Oi, cheeky. Watch your tongue when you're talking." Jack swiped Alex with the magazine she'd just taken off the table.

"Thatb's nob eazpy" Alex said, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes so he could see it.

The whole family laughed and the conversation turned to the newcomers, "Hello, darling, you are staying for tea, right?" Marie asked Harry who was already sat at the table.

"If that's okay, mom?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I assumed you were so I did some extra. Where's Lucia?" Marie disappeared through the door to the Living Room, "Lucia? Dinner's ready"

"Coming Gwanny," Lucia's small voice came from the Living Room, accompanied by small footsteps.

As the whole family crowded around the table Alex observed the small things that gave away the fact they were all related, the way they all talked non stop and had a knack for keeping track of several conversations at once with ease, for example.

As Alex climbed in to bed that night he smiled, he was happy. Just as his fingertips reached out to turn off the light his cell phone rang. Blinking, startled by the sudden noise, Alex looked at the caller ID, _Amy?_ What was she doing calling him at, Alex glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 11.30pm?

"Hello?" Alex mumbled down the phone.

"Alex?" Amy sobbed, her voice wracked with emotion.

Alex sat up straight, something was not right. His twelve year old cousin should not be ringing him up at nearly midnight in tears. Amy had seemed fine merely four hours earlier when she'd left with her father and sister. What could have gone wrong?

"Amy? What's the matter?" Alex asked urgently.

"It's dad, something's not right. He's in pain and won't answer me. I tried ringing Granny's house phone but no-one answered." Amy sobbed down the phone in a state of panic.

"All right, calm down. Have you rung an ambulance?" Alex asked, climbing out of bed and going in to Jack's room. As he switched on the light Jack woke up, "Jack? Something's up with Harry, Amy says he's not well, or even conscious."

Jack sat up straight and held her hand out for the phone. "Amy?" Jack swung her legs around and out of bed. "Right, so you've called 911. Okay, I'm going to get in the car and drive over just as soon as I've woken Granny and Grandpa. Is Lucia awake?" Jack paused to listen to the answer, "Right, don't wake her. Alex, Granny, Grandpa and I won't be ten minutes and Alex will stay on the phone to you the whole way. Okay?"

Alex took the phone and nodded at Jack who was pulling Jeans over her PJ bottoms. "Hey Amy, Aunty Jack's just gone to wake Granny up, I'm getting in the car right now. Are you okay?" Alex knew it was a silly question but he could think of nothing else to say to the terrified young girl.

No less than 5 minutes later, it was a good job the whole family lived in the same neighbourhood, Jack, Marie, Alex and Ted were pulling up outside of the small apartment which was home to Harry, Amy and Lucia. Having arrived in two separate cars, jack and Alex were in the house before Marie and Ted, when Marie entered jack was in conversation with one of the attending Paramedics.

"So you don't know what's caused him to collapse?" Jack asked.

"Not at the moment but we suspect appendicitis. We're going to take him in, who wants to come with him?" The paramedic asked whilst her colleague tried to make Harry comfortable on a stretcher.

"I will, I'm his mother." Marie said, running to her son's side. "He's allergic to penicillin by the way, just thought you should know."

"That's very useful, thank you Mrs Starbright. Now, we need to get Dr Starbright to the hospital ASAP, I take it someone can look after the children?" The female paramedic looked at Jack and then at Ted.

"Of course, Alex?" Jack turned to Alex who had one arm around a crying Amy and the other around a sleepy Lucia who'd been woken by the arrival of so many people.

"Yea?" Alex asked.

"Can you go with the kids back to the house and then Dad and I can follow on to the hospital?" Jack asked, her face pale.

"Of course, is the house on the way?" Alex inquired.

"Yes, we'll drop you on the way, Dad needs to drop his car home anyway." Jack was already bundling Lucia into her coat and finding Amy's asthma medication to take with her.

"Right, come on then sleepy head." Alex carried Lucia to the car and rode all the way home with her sleeping in his lap.

As Alex settled Amy in the spare room and Lucia in Jack's bed he prayed that Harry would be okay, this family had been through enough.

"Awex?" Alex looked up from his bed, where he'd been trying, and failing, to get some rest, Jack had called twenty minutes ago to say Harry had been rushed in to theatre. Lucia was standing in the doorway, clutching a teddy with tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Lucy-Lou?" Alex said, lifting the small girl on to the bed with him.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Lucia looked at Alex with big blue eyes full to the brim with tears.

"I hope so, I really hope so." And with that Lucia fell asleep in Alex's arms; Alex just watched the phone, willing to ring, willing Jack to say everything was fine, willing Harry to live, if not for his sake, for the sake of his two little girls.


	8. Hospital Visits

**A/N: Not as many people reviewed the last chapter, am I doing something wrong? **

**Longest, Best and Funniest review time!**

**Longest: RID3RLVR**

**Funniest: ****XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**

**Overall Best: ****sheluby94dreamer**

As Alex pushed open the hospital doors the familiar smell washed over him, and he had to fight to keep his breakfast where it belonged. The smell of a hospital never changes, no matter what time of day it is or where the hospital is situated. The smell of disinfectant and the squeak of rubber shoes on linoleum floors stay the same. Alex had been in hospital enough times, it seemed to him that every mission he partook in ended up in a stint in the hospital. True, he'd normally been put up in the swankiest that London could provide but that didn't make the smell or the air of sick people any more bearable. Alex felt a cold sweat break over his forehead and he reached up to wipe it with a sleeve, there had been a phone-call around six that morning to say that Harry had survived the surgery but the next few hours were critical. Looking down at the watch that adorned his wrist Alex saw that it was nine-thirty, thirty minutes until visiting hours started. Alex looked around him and saw that the foyer was large and bustling with people, some old some young, some sick so healthy. Noticing a free-standing café in the middle of the foyer he led Lucia and Amy over to a table and sat them down. Noticing that the two girls were quieter than they had been in the cab on the way to the hospital, he sat down to talk to them.

"Is everything okay, girls?" Alex asked, stroking Lucia's hair as she put her head in her arms.

Amy just stared into space, Alex could see the tears welling up, she was determined not to let them spill over, not to show any sign of weakness.

"Hey, Lucy-Lou, what's up?" Alex pulled Lucia into his lap; he felt her body shake with sobs. "Come on darling, what's the matter? Is it Daddy?"

Lucia looked up, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "No. Yes. Sort of." She said, shaking her head.

"What is it? You know Granny said that the doctors think he'll be okay." Alex tried to comfort the small girl who just shook her head and buried in Alex's chest once again.

"It's mom." Amy said, not able to stop the tears falling any longer.

Alex was baffled, he knew that the girls' mom died a few years ago but he didn't know any of the details. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened so I don't know what to say."

"It started when I was seven. Mommy started getting these headaches, she would be in bed for days at a time, and Daddy said she should go see a doctor but she said no, it was just a Migraine. After a few weeks they were worse, she hardly got out of bed at all, she couldn't move her arms and legs properly and she couldn't feed Lucia, who was just one. One night when Mommy was so bad that she couldn't even wake up Daddy called an ambulance and they took her away to hospital, me and Lucia had to go and stay with Granny and Grandpa. When Daddy came home from the hospital he said that Mommy was very sick and that she had to stay in hospital for a while, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her so I listened at the door when he told Granny and Grandpa. He told them she had a brain-tumour, I didn't know what it was then but I do now." Amy gulped and wiped her eyes on a tissue that Alex handed to her. "About two weeks after I turned eight, Daddy woke us up from our sleep at Granny and Grandpa's to take us to the hospital. He said we had to say goodbye to Mommy because she was going away. I knew he meant she was going to die. When we got to see her she was asleep with all these tubes and wires coming out of her and a big tube in her mouth to make her breath. Me and Amy gave her a kiss and then we were taken outside by Grandpa while Daddy and Granny stayed in the room. A little while later Daddy and Granny came out, they were both crying, Daddy gave me and Amy a hug and told us he loved us and that Mommy had had to go away for a while. That's the last time me and Gabby came to this hospital. Gabby can't really remember it but she still gets upset that she doesn't know her Mommy." Amy finished and gave in to the sobs that had wracked her speech.

Alex felt tears well up in his own eyes, he knew what it was like to grow up without real parents, he loved Jack and Ian to bits but they weren't his parents, his Mum and Dad. Looking at the two girls he made a vow, he would be the older brother they'd never had. He'd look out for them, eat any boy up who hurt them, and listen when they wanted to laugh, cry, talk or scream; he'd just be there for them. He loved them.

"Amy, it was very brave of you to tell me that. Thank you" Alex pulled Amy into a one armed hug. "Right, we've got fifteen minutes until we can go and see Daddy so shall we buy some chocolate and dry those tears?" Alex asked.

The two girls nodded. Heading over to the counter he thought about how brave those two little girls had been, they'd lost their Mom and now their Dad was fighting for his life upstairs. Alex hoped, for the girl's sake if not everybody else's, that Harry pulled through this, alive and well.

Twenty minutes later Alex, Amy and Lucia stepped out of a lift onto another white corridor. "They all look the same!" Alex said, exasperatedly, "It's like something from Doctor Who"

"What's that?" Asked Lucia, looking up at Alex as she grabbed onto his hand.

"It's a program back in England, I've got some DVDs at home, we'll watch it sometime." Alex looked at the signs above the doors; "Here we go, Hyde Ward. It had to be here somewhere, this is the gazillionth white corridor we've walked down." Alex pushed the small buzzer on the intercom system and waited for a reply.

"May I help you?" Came a crisp voice from the small box.

"Yes, I'm Alex Rider and I'm bringing Lucia and Amy Starbright to visit their father; Harry Starbright." Alex told the woman.

"Okay then. Come by the desk and I'll tell you what room he's in" Alex knew from his time in hospital that they didn't give room numbers out over the intercom, he could be anyone. Walking up to the desk he smiled at the young nurse sat the other side of it, "Alex?"She asked. Alex nodded; "Mr Starbright's in room 203, just down the corridor and to you right." The nurse, who's name badge read 'Paris', pointed down the corridor.

"Thank you" Alex said as he led Lucia and Amy up the corridor, scanning room numbers as he went. 190,191…201,202,203! That's the one.

Knocking gently on the door he heard a soft voice call; "come in"

Lucia flung herself at the door crying; "Daddy!"

"Whoa, little lady" Jack caught Lucia before she launched herself headlong at the smiling man on the bed. "Daddy's going to be okay but you need to be a little bit careful with him, he's been very poorly." Jack looked sternly at the struggling five year old in her arms.

"So you're going to be okay?" Amy asked her Dad, tears welling in her eyes once more.

"Of course, honey! You don't get shot of me that easily." Harry held out her arms and Amy gently fitted herself into them, being careful to mind the wires protruding from Harry's chest and arm.

"I thought you might…like mom…didn't know…Alex…I love you…never leave me!" The words came out in a meaningless jumble but Harry understood what she was trying to say.

"Oh darling, I'm okay. I just needed my appendix out; it's nothing like what your Mom had." Harry held his daughter close.

"Yes but it could have perforated and then you might have dies from blood loss, or something could have gone wrong with the anaesthetic or with the ventilator." Amy pouted, knowing she was right.

"Yes, there's a risk with every operation but those things are awfully rare. You're too clever for your own good, sometimes" Harry kissed his eldest daughter on the forehead and pulled Lucia, who was pouting due to the lack of attention being paid to her, into his arms. "How are you, snuggle-muffin?"

**Please Please Please Review! **

**Or I might think no-one likes it, I hope they do L **

**Izzy x**


	9. Recovery

This if for anyone that's not given up on this story…

Izzy x

"Alex, can you take that dish over to the table please?" Marie pointed at a dish of potatoes steaming on the kitchen work surface.

"Sure, Ma" Alex had taken to calling Marie 'Ma', it was his way of saying he thought of her as a grand-mother.

As Alex set the dish down on the laden table he thought about the past week, it had been so dramatic, Harry being rushed in to hospital, the girls coming to stay with them, going backwards and forwards to the hospital, all in all not a week that Alex wished to repeat. Ever.

Harry had stayed in hospital for four days, a relatively short amount of time considering the operation he'd been through. As he got better he got to thinking. He loved his girls more than anything in the world; they'd been through so much and come out the other side, as strong as ever. The only thing the girls were missing was a mother. Harry knew that having a female influence around was good for any child growing up, let alone two girls. The girl would want someone to talk over things such as periods and hair styles with them. They had Jack and their grandmother but it wasn't the same, it wasn't a mother. Harry had been keeping himself from even letting himself look at another woman, let alone fall in love again. There had been one woman, Diana, a few months ago. Harry had met her at parent's evening; she had a son in Amy's class, Lucas. They'd got talking and finally Diana had asked for Harry's number, but Harry had done the cowardly thing. He'd made up some excuse about losing his phone and avoided the woman ever since. Harry knew that the girls needed a mother, and Harry was fed up of being lonely.

"You okay, Daddy?" Amy asked, placing a jug of juice on the table next to her father.

Amy had coped amazingly when her father had been in hospital. She'd sat up during the night when Lucia couldn't sleep, she'd comforted her younger sister when she'd cried and she'd still found time to ace her maths test! Alex was amazed by his cousin; she was intelligent, kind and caring. She was everything Alex wanted to be.

"Of course darling, now what did I hear from Alex about you falling out with Paul?" Harry asked, fixing his daughter with a stern look.

"It's nothing, we made up again." Amy glared at Alex who hurried away mumbling something about napkins.

"You sure?" Harry enquired.

"Of course, it was only a small fight." Amy insisted.

"I could still go round and beat him up, though" Alex offered, as he took his place next to Lucia at the dinner table.

"You're as bad as Daddy!" Amy exclaimed, glaring at Alex and her father in turn.

"Well, just remember I'm a black belt in Karate." Alex said, helping himself to potatoes.

"Leave the girl alone, she can fight her own battles." Jack said, pouring out the juice.

"Yeah, well. I'm only looking out for her." Alex muttered.

***

On Saturday morning Alex awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

_Are we human or are we dancers?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancers?_

"Hello?" Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Yo, man. You awake?" Austin's voice boomed loud and clear from the speaker.

"Well I am now" Alex croaked, looking at his clock. _11.05._ Shit, he hadn't meant to sleep that late.

"A bunch of us are going down to the beach. You in?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not dressed or anything." Alex said, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed. It was boiling, hotter than it ever got in England, that was for sure.

"Well get a move on then, we'll pick you up in half an hour." Austin said.

"We?" Alex questioned, but the line was dead.

***

Forty-five minutes later Alex was in Matilda's car speeding along the freeway towards the ocean, the wind blowing in his hair, the sun shining on his face. This is home, Alex thought.

"You mad?" Austin had asked when Alex had walked out of the house in just a pair of board shorts. "It's not hot enough for that, it's September!"

"It's a lot hotter than it EVER got in England, I promise" Alex said, wiping a small bead of sweat away from his forehead.

"Whatever dude, you're weird" Austin had said.

From the back seat of the convertible Alex watched Austin and Matilda interact. It seemed to Alex that they had spent more time than just school hours together, he noticed the way Austin out his hand on Matilda's knee to emphasise a point, only it stayed there a little too long. He also noticed the way that Matilda's eyes would linger on Austin's face or legs just long enough for the car to start to swerve before she regained composure and looked at the road again. These were obvious signs that the pair liked each other, a lot! Alex knew that it was against the unwritten rules of high school for a nerd and a jock to date, but Alex also knew that Matilda and Austin were in love.

As Alex let his mind wander he found himself thinking about Sabina. She'd avoided him all week, whenever he smiled in her direction she looked down and pretended not to have seen. Alex didn't know what he'd done wrong; they'd been so close in England. Is Sabina had stayed they might even have been a couple. But that was the other thing, what had Sabina done to be kept behind a year at school? Alex knew she was bright, exceptionally so. What could have caused her to fall behind so badly she was kept back a whole year?

Sabrina being bright wasn't the only thing Alex liked about her. She was beautiful, caring, generous and overall Alex thought she was as close to perfection as it got. Alex knew that he should be over her. She had a boyfriend, and a large one at that.

"You in there?" Matilda was standing outside the car and looking at Alex as though he'd gone mad.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Alex snapped out of his reverie and looked around. They'd arrived at the beach and Austin was busy unloading three surf boards from the seat next to Alex. Marie and Ted had surprised Alex with his surfboard the previous night, knowing he wished to learn.

"Nothing, you okay?" Matilda asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, fine! Just zoned out for a while. Let's go" Alex picked up his surfboard and followed Austin down the beach.

There ocean was deep blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alex saw that Austin was headed for a group of teenagers about half way down the beach and made to follow him before noticing a slim girl with her head buried in a book. It was Sabina. Alex bit his tongue, he'd have to grin and bear it.

Half an hour later Alex was happily chatting to a girl named Lily when Austin stood up and addressed the group of young adults in front of him. "Right, we're going to play shoulder tag, as there is an equal number of boys and girls."

"Shoulder what?" Asked Alex, thoroughly confused.

"It's where a girl sits on a boys shoulders in the ocean and the girls have to tag each other. But they have to remain on their boys shoulders at all times. Okay?" Austin explained.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Alex, he'd seen people playing this on the beach. It looked like a laugh.

"Okay, boys take one of the names out of the hat. That's who you're playing with." Austin offered a baseball cap around, containing the names of all the girls in the group.

As the hat was passed around Alex kept an open mind, he didn't mind who he was with as long as it wasn't…

Unfolding the piece of paper his heart sank; _Sabina._

**Okay, if I have any readers left, then I'm sorry. I'm not going to waste energy rattling off a load of excuses. I will just say that my family is going through a tough time at the moment, although I know that's not an excuse. **

**Izzy xx**


	10. Games

**Right, I'm back with an update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Izzy xx**

_Last Time _

_"Okay, boys take one of the names out of the hat. That's who you're playing with." Austin offered a baseball cap around, containing the names of all the girls in the group. _

_As the hat was passed around Alex kept an open mind, he didn't mind who he was with as long as it wasn't…_

_Unfolding the piece of paper his heart sank; Sabina._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked around, his heart beating at twice it's normal speed. Boys were walking towards girls, laughing and joking about who they're been put with. Alex couldn't laugh or joke about his pair. Sabina hadn't spoken to Alex since that day in the mall, she'd done her very best to avoid him at school, let alone making an effort to see him outside of it.

"Alex?" Matilda was looking at him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Tilly." Alex looked in Sabina's direction t find her stubbornly facing the other way.

Alex could not see what he had done; he'd not said or done anything to upset her. Well, not that he'd known about anyway. Alex was hurt, he didn't understand how Sabina could give him such a warm reaction at the mall and then completely blank him for weeks after. Thinking back to the time they'd spent together in England Alex knew that they'd been good together. They'd laughed at one another's jokes, they could even finish each other's sentences, and they'd been more than friends. They'd been best friends, on the verge of something more. Or so Alex had thought.

"Sabina?" Alex approached her cautiously, not knowing what to say.

"Alex?" It felt so good to hear her say his name again.

"Errm, well, you're with me" Alex held up the piece of paper, as if it were proof he wasn't lying.

"Oh." Sabina looked at the ground, not hands twisting around themselves. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you can swap with Austin."

"What?" Alex asked, incredulously. "Why Sab?"

"I just don't…it's just…Corb….he wouldn't…" Sabina mumbled still not looking at Alex.

"Corb?" Alex questioned, feeling uneasy at the mention of Sabina's boyfriend. "What's he said?"

Sabina looked up, annoyed at herself for letting that slip. "Nothing, it's not him. I just can't see you Alex. I'm sorry. I promised…" Sabina trailed off, clearly annoyed at herself. Turning on her heel Sabina began to run. Away from Alex. Away from the group. Away from life.

"Oi, Sabina!" Austin called after her, "Come back here. We can't play with an odd number. Doesn't work"

Sabina turned, and Austin smiled. "Only if I don't have to play with him" Sabina spat the last word, pointing at Alex.

"Woah, what'd you do, mate?" Austin asked Alex, looking surprised.

"Nothing" Alex said, total bewilderment washing over him.

"Sure, Sabina. You can swap with Lauren. She's with Tommy. Okay?" Austin called down the beach.

"Fine" Sabina began walking slowly back down the beach towards the grou of, now staring, teenagers. Whispers started making there was around the group, Alex the subject of all of them.

Alex couldn't believe what had just happened; he didn't want to think about why Sabina had refused to partner him. It made him too angry; he'd been there for Sabina when she'd needed him moist, he'd saved her life on board Air Force 1. He couldn't think of any reasons why Sabina was acting like this.

"Sabina?" Alex pleaded as she walked past him. "Sabina what have I done?"

"Leave it mate" Austin placed a hand on Alex's forearm.

"No, I won't leave it. Sabina we were friends. More than that, we were best friends. I don't understand what I've done. Why won't you look at me?" Alex shouted at Sabina who was stod at the water's edge, her back turned.

"Just leave me alone Alex, I can't be friends with you. It's not allowed." As Sabina turned Alex saw the tear tracks that lined her face.

"What are you talking about? Why's it not 'allowed'? Who said that? Sabina?!?" Alex was screaming now as he ran after Sabina who had, once again, taken flight.

"Leave it Alex. Please, I'm not worth it." Sabina was crying hard now, making it hard for her to run and speak.

"You are worth it, please Sabina, tell me what's going on." Alex came to a standstill about five paces from where Sabina had stopped, outside the girls toilets.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Alex!" And with that Sabina turned and ran into the women's toilet, her sobs echoing after her.

****

Lying on his bed a few hours later Alex thought over what had happened. He still could think of no logical reason why Sabina had been so upset. One word that Sabina had said was rolling over and over in his mind, however. 'Corb…'

Alex hadn't liked the look of Sabina's boyfriend when he had met him in the mall but it hadn't crossed his mind he could be dangerous. Alex got off his bed and made his way down stairs to where Jack and Marie were gossiping over their afternoon coffee.

"Heya" Alex said, slumping on the sofa next to Jack.

"Hello, Alex. Are you okay?" Asked Marie, her maternal instinct kicking in.

"Yeah. Have either of you heard of Corbin Heeley?" Alex asked. He'd found out the surname of Sabina's boyfriend from a girl who'd also dated him, Lauren.

"He's not very nice" Lauren Said. 

"In what way?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Lauren had stated before turning away from Alex.

"The name rings a bell" Jack said, looking thoughtful.

"Andy Heeley's son?" Marie said.

"I presume so, I don't know." Alex answered.

"Yes, that's him. I used to babysit for him when he was a kid." Marie said. "Nasty boy. Really vicious, and spiteful"

"Really?" Alex asked, interested. "Have you heard anything about him recently?"

"Not about Corbin but Alice from the pool told me some interesting stuff about his father." Marie said.

"Really? What did she say?" Alex inquired.

"Well, she said that he'd been busted by the cops for smuggling drugs and theft. But he's also been had for some sort of harassment, something to do with harassing a disabled man. It was all in the newspapers. Horrible story, apparently he cornered this man on his way home from work and demanded every bit of cash and jewellery the man had on him. When he said no, Andy let him go. But then he followed the poor man to and from work every day for weeks until the poor man had to phone the police to stop him. He's a nasty piece of work, they all are. I'd stay away from the Heeley's if I were you, Alex. You don't want to go getting messed up in something like that." Marie finished, a concerned look playing on her soft features. Marie worried about Alex sometimes, she knew his background and wondered if the spy in him took over the teenager in him some days.

"I won't, ma" Alex smiled at his grandmother and turned to Jack. "What's the score?" Alex motioned toward the soccer game on the television.

"Two-one to the knights" Jack said, totally absorbed.

Alex stared at the screen, pretending to be interested in the game. Really he was deep in thought about the infamous Heeley family, in particular the eldest son, Corbin. Alex didn't like the sound of the father and doubted if the eldest son was any sort of angel, he couldn't understand what Sabina saw in him. Sure, he had the looks of an Armani model, but that was all he had going for him. From what Alex had heard that day at the mall, he was an insecure bully. Nothing to write home about, as it were.

"Alex?" Ted asked, walking into the living room, the cordless phone in his hand.

"Yes?" Alex looked up, waking from his reverie.

"Some boy called Tom Harris on the phone for you." Ted held out the phone and Alex grinned. Tom Harris was Alex's best friend from Brookland School back in England.

"Hello?" Alex took the phone to his room and sat on his bed.

"Alex old bean!" Tom exclaimed, obviously delighted to hear Alex's voice.

"Hey Tom. How's things in England?" Alex asked.

"Raining, what else would it be doing?" Tom answered a slight tone of sarcasm to his voice.

Alex laughed, it was great to speak to Tom. He'd been the one person Alex had not wanted to leave behind in England. They'd been best mates since year seven and even closer since Alex's brush with Scorpia.

"I'd expect nothing else of my dreary homeland." Alex chuckled.

"Right I was actually ringing to ask you a favour, not to talk about the weather." Tom said.

"Shoot"

"Well, you know my parents are going through a brutally messy divorce?" Tom asked.

"Yes" Alex had counselled Tom through many nights of near tears and was quite happy to do so.

"Well they can't decide which one of them gets me for Christmas day so I was wondering if I could pull a fast one on both of them and go to yours for the holidays?" Tom asked, Alex could hear the sheepish expression on his face.

"I'll have to ask Jack, Marie and Ted but I'd love you to come" Alex grinned, the prospect of Christmas with Tom was a light on a rather bleary horizon.

"Thanks mate. Of course I want to see you as well, it's not just about escaping the clutches of th blood-thirsty parents" Alex could hear Tom grinning.

"I'll go and speak to Jack and co. and ring you back." Alex said.

"Cheers. Speak to you soon" Tom hung up and Alex beamed.

Running down the stairs Alex shouted "Jack?"

"In the kitchen Alex, what's got you so flustered?" Jack replied, tossing the salad she'd made to go with dinner.

"Do you remember my friend Tom from London?" Alex asked.

"The small one with black hair and blue eyes?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Well could he possibly come and stay for a bit?" Alex smiled at Jack, knowing she couldn't resist the full AR charm.

"Of course, he'd be welcome. When?" Jack asked.

"I know it's normally a family time but he needs to be away from his family so would it be okay if he stayed over Christmas?" Alex didn't know what to expect, he knew Jack liked Tom but he also knew she liked to keep Christmas a family time.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it but you'll have to ask mother" Jack said.

"Someone say my name?" Marie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Alex has something to ask you" Jack looked pointedly at Alex.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for a friend from England to come and stay over Christmas." Alex said. "Please" he added, almost as if it were an afterthought.

"Of course it's okay. Is it Tom? The boy you were telling us about last week?" Alex nodded. "Well then he's more than welcome, his brother too if he has nowhere else to go."

"Thanks ma, you're the best" Alex kissed her on the cheek and bounded out of the room.

"So I've been told" Marie chuckled.

**If you're reading please review! :):)**

**x**


	11. Meant To Be

**There can be no excuses, but if anyone's left reading this then please review. I love you all, each and every one of you. Izzy xx**

Alex paced up and down the street, trying to decide whether to knock the door he'd been staring at for the past half an hour. He knew that he should respect Sabina's wishes and leave her alone but he also knew that something was not right, he didn't like the sound of the Heeley's and could not understand why Sabina was caught up with them. As Alex stood staring at the red front door, the decision of whether to knock or not was answered for him. The door was opened by a slight woman who looked to be in her early fifties.

"Alex?" Mrs Pleasure asked, "Is that you?"

"Errm, Hi Mrs Pleasure. Yes, it's me." Alex stood awkwardly, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Sabina's mother.

"I've told you to call me Liz. What are you doing in America?" Mrs Pleasure question, looking thoroughly confused.

"Sabina didn't mention me?" Alex was confused, and a little hurt at the idea that his old best friend had failed to mention to her mother that he'd moved to the same country, let alone the same city.

"No, she hasn't said a word; she must have forgotten to mention it." Mrs Pleasure smiled at Alex, genuinely pleased to see him. She'd liked it when Alex had been best friends with Sabina, she'd hoped that the spark that she'd seen would kindle a bigger flame, but, alas, her family's move to the USA had snubbed that. She now hoped that as Alex was once again living within a close proximity to the Pleasure's the flame may be rekindled. She knew nothing of the troubles between her daughter and Alex. "Do come in, dear. I've just brewed a pot of coffee."

"Errm, I'm not sure whether I have…"

Alex was cut off by Mrs Pleasure, "I won't hear of it, come on. I've got a mug of coffee with milk and two sugars and it has your name on it. You wouldn't let it go to waste would you?"

Alex smiled; this is what he loved about Mrs Pleasure. She knew exactly what to say at exactly the right time. "Well, okay. Is Sabina at home?"

"No, she's out at the cinema." Mrs Pleasure led Alex through the hallway and into the kitchen, which was as neat and tidy as the Pleasure's kitchen had been in England.

"Thanks Mrs Pleasure," Alex accepted the mug of coffee from Mrs Pleasure with a smile, "Is Sabina with her boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"What boyfriend?" Mrs Pleasure asked, "Sabina doesn't have a boyfriend she's out with her friend Clare."

_Clare. _Alex thought, he didn't know a Clare and was willing to bet that Sabina didn't know one either. Assuming that Sabina hadn't told her parents about Corbin, Alex assumed that she thought they wouldn't approve.

"Oh okay, I know Clare." Alex lied, "I think she's in Sabina's math class or something." As much as Alex was pissed at Sabina he didn't want to get her into trouble. "Mrs Pleasure, could I use your bathroom please?" Alex asked.

"Of course, dear. Up the top of the stairs and on your right." Mrs Pleasure told Alex, getting potatoes out of the fridge and starting to peel them.

"Thanks." Alex made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs he's passed on the way in. When he reached the top step he turned left instead of right and went through the door marked 'Sabina'. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach Alex turned to look around her room, there was a double bed with a pink cover, a chest of drawers, the top of which was covered in make-up. It wasn't the make-up that attracted Alex to the chest of drawers, it was the pin board covered in pictures above it.

Making his way as quietly as he could across the room Alex looked at the pin board; one particular picture caught his eye. It was of him and Sabina on the beach in the South of France before the whole business with Damian Cray. Smiling to himself Alex allowed himself to get lost in the memory.

_"Alex?" Sabina's voice drifted through Alex's dream. Lying on a towel on a baking beach in the South of France, Alex was having one of the best holidays of his life. He loved being in the sun, nothing complicated going on. _

_"Eurgh." Alex complained at the interruption and turned his head away from the girl brandishing the sun tan oil bottle at him. _

_"Please Alex, you know you want to wake up and rub this on." Sabina turned the charm up to 11. _

_"No, I don't. Go away." Alex mumbled, swatting Sabina's hand. _

_"Pleeease." Sabina whined._

_"Oh fine." Alex sat up and begrudgingly took the bottle from Sabina. Slopping some of the brown oil on to his palm he rubbed it into Sabina's back. "Sabina? You better love me forever; I was in the middle of a very good dream." Alex grumbled. _

_"Of course I'll love for ever, pumpkin." Sabina sat up, her camera clutched in her hand. "Say cheese." _

Stood in Sabina's room, holding this photo, the one where Alex is grinning fiercely and Sabina's looking at him, laughing herself silly. Alex felt himself smile; the memories of himself and Sabina in happier times were comforting, proof that he'd not imagined the whole thing.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Alex whipped around, he knew that voice, it was the last voice he wanted to hear when he was snooping through her room. Sabina.

"Errm, I was just… I'm sorry, I was, I wasn't…" Alex trailed off, he had no excuse. He knew that.

"Alex, I can't believe you. How dare you?" Sabina was getting angry; her face was reddening and her voice getting higher.

"Look, Sabina. I know I shouldn't be in here, this is your room and I have no right. But Sabina, listen! I need you to just listen to me," Alex walked over to Sabina and took her hands, holding on tightly, not letting go. "Sabina, we used to be best friends. And we could have been more, you know that. I miss you Sab, I don't know what it is that's stopping you being at least friends with me, actually I have a pretty good idea, but that's not the point. The point is, Sab, that I miss you and I-" Alex prepared to say the words he never thought he would say, "I love you."

Sabina stood there, too shocked to speak. She missed Alex too, she couldn't describe how much she missed him. "Alex, I know. I miss you too-" Sabina was cut off by the feeling of Alex's lips against hers. Both Sabina and Alex felt the same jolt of electricity running through them.

"Alex." Sabina whispered, pulling back but leaning her head against Alex's, tears streamed down her face.

"Sabina, I meant it." Alex was close to tears himself; the intensity of the moment was surging through him.

"Alex. Just leave, please." And with that Sabina pushed Alex from the room, but not without touching her lips to his just one more time.

***

Lying on her bed, Sabina let the sobs come. She let all of her emotions poor out of her, let her emotions collect in the tears that flowed down her face. She wanted Alex, needed him. But she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

***

Alex let the sand cover his feet, his mind replaying the moment that his lips touched Sabina's. He'd said it aloud, he loved her. He knew that there was no denying it any longer.

Standing up, Alex let the sand run through his splayed fingers. He now knew it. He was in love with Sabina and was going to find out what was stopping her loving him. He was going to stop it.

He was meant to be with Sabina.

He would be with Sabina.


	12. NoOne Ever Died From A Broken Heart

**Sorry guys, this is just a filler. I wanted to catch-up with the family but I promise there'll be more action in the next chapter. Izzy x**

"Awex?"

Two days had passed and Alex didn't think he could even sit up. Lying on his bed was all he could bring himself to achieve. He had feigned illness, claiming to be suffering from a stomach bug, although Jack had her suspicions. Alex rolled over to face the door, slowly waking from the sleep that had taken over his body, it was as though this was his way of coping. He didn't consciously think about it if he was asleep, and the more he didn't have to consciously think about it the better.

"Awex? Are you asleep?" Opening his eyes, Alex found them attracted to a pair of big blue ones. Lucia.

"Hey Luce, no you're okay. Did Jack send you up to get me out of bed?" Alex rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the not entirely innocent images of Sabina that were floating just below his eyelids.

"Yes. But she said not to say that she had. So shhh!" Lucia put her finger to her lips, her eyes growing wide.

"Okay. Well what does she want me for?" Alex asked.

"She said tea's ready. And not to even think about saying your not hungry 'cos you been up here for a million years and you have to eat or else you'll die of stardatiom." Lucia had obviously tried to repeat her Aunt's order word for word.

"Okay, it'll be our little secret. Do you mean _starvation_? Alex asked, emphasising the last word.

"Something like that." Lucia jumped off the bed. "Now, get up lazy bones or I'll eat all the roasted potatoes." And with that Lucia left the room, giving Alex her meanest glare.

Alex loved how small children could do that; take your mind off whatever it was stuck on in just a few sentences. He realised that this was the first time in days that he'd smiled, he'd even felt close to laughter. Alex had thought he'd never feel like laughing again. Ever.

Dragging himself to his feet, Alex made his way downstairs. He thought he better put in an appearance at dinner tonight, or he was going to really worry Jack. And he didn't want that. He relied on Jack, and loved her. She had been the only thing that had stayed constant when he's been getting messed up in MI6, throughout finding out about his parents, she'd been his rock.

"You're alive!" Jack made a show of pretending to clutch her heart.

"Yeah yeah." Alex smiled and went up to give Jack a hug. "Erm, I'm not too hungry though."

"Eat." Jack pointed at the dining room table, where Amy, Ted, Maria, Harry and Lucia were already sat. She leaned in close to whisper in Alex's ear; "No-one ever died from a broken heart."

Alex started; he'd not known Jack knew anything about it. How had she found out? Alex sat down at the table, still trying to work out how Jack had found out.

"How's school going, mate?" Harry asked, spooning peas onto Lucia's plate and ignoring her interjection of –"But daddy, peas look like bogies!"

"Erm, I've actually been off ill the past two days." Alex avoided Jack's eye, choosing instead to study the stew on his plate.

"Really, what's the matter with you?" Harry switched to doctor mode, sweeping Alex for any visible signs of illness.

"Just a stomach bug, shivers and feeling sick, you know. I'm fine now." Alex smiled.

"Well, if you're sure." Harry didn't look totally convinced.

For a few moments there was silence except the sound of forks scraping plates and chewing. Then the spell was broken; "Daddy?" Amy's quiet voice came from the end of the table.

"Yes, darling?" Harry enquired.

"I got 100% in my biology final yesterday." Amy said, a small note of pride in her voice.

"Oh, Amy! Well done, my darling!" Harry visibly swelled with pride.

"Amy, that's awesome!" Jack squeezed her eldest niece on the shoulder.

"Fantastic." Maria smiled.

Amy sat still, smiling shyly. She was obviously proud of herself.

"Way to go, cuz." Alex high-fived Amy, whose smile grew.

"What's happening?" Asked Lucia.

"Your sister has just done amazingly on a test she did at school, and we're all _very _proud of her." Ted answered.

"Oh, tests are icky." Said Lucia, turning her attention back to her food.

"Yeah, but you need to do them to get into College." Amy patiently explained to her younger sister. "And then throughout College too."

"Do you know what you want to do in College yet, Amy?" Alex asked, glad that the focus was on someone else.

"Errm. Maybe Medicine, but not emergency like Daddy, I want to go into Paediatrics." Amy said, tentatively.

Alex smiled as he let the conversation about medical schools and doctors wash over him. It was nice to listen to a conversation that didn't involve him in the slightest, he was enjoying just being able to listen to what was going on around him without having to actively take part or think too hard. Alex thought his brain my implode if he had to think too hard at the moment.

When dinner was over and Harry, Amy and Lucia had left Alex sat down with Jack in the TV room. A room separate to the living room where there was a big comfy sofa, a TV and an Xbox that Jack and Alex liked to use in their spare time. This was a room that Alex could bring his friends too, and the adults of the house knew that if he was in there with friends with the door shut then he didn't want to be disturbed. Alex didn't think this rule would apply if it were female friends he had around, somehow.

"Alex?" Alex heard his name being called from the TV room and knew that he was about to have to face Jack, and what she's said to him earlier.

Walking into the TV room, Alex said, "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"When I got in from work two days ago, this was tacked to the door." Jack held up a piece of paper. Alex took it from her and began to read;

___Alex,_

___Please don't come and see me. I can't see you right now._

___What happened between us was wrong, I have a boyfriend. And I love him, I think._

___We can never be together, it wouldn't be allowed right._

___Sorry,_

___S x_

Alex read through the note a couple of times before the full affect sunk in. He looked at the crossed through words, they told a very different story to the ones that had been chosen instead.

"I'm sorry Alex, it had come unfolded and I couldn't help but read it." Jack put her arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him close. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

And Alex found himself telling her everything, starting from the holiday in the South of France and finishing with the kiss. Jack was silent whilst Alex talked, when he was finished she blew out a long breath. "Wow. I don't know what to say Alex. All I can say is that there's something not right about it. I know Sabina, and I know Corbin. And I don't like him, not one little bit. There's something not okay about him, I just can't put my finger on it. And, Alex, I've seen you with Sabina; you were made for each other. Don't give up, Alex, keep fighting. If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for." Jack finished and looked deep into the blue eyes.

"Yeah, I've got to fight. I love her, Jack. I love her." Alex fell silent, lost in his thoughts. Jack knew that this mess would resolve itself; she just didn't know what sort of crap it would throw up in the process.

**R+R please. :)**

**xx  
**


	13. Encounters

**Chapter 14 - Encounters**

**Read and Review, Izzy xx  
**

Standing at the arrivals gate at the airport, Alex craned his neck, looking for the black hair that would announce the arrival of his best friend. Alex had tried to keep his mind free of thoughts of Sabina but it had not been easy; he'd had to see her walking around the hallways at school, sit close to her in class and he'd even had to speak to her once or twice, something to do with school work.

His friends, mainly Austin and Matilda, helped him through. They didn't ask questions and Alex didn't offer excuses, but they were there for him. They excused his bad moods and were friendly with him in his high points.

"Isn't that him?" jack asked, pointing out a boy in a long dark coat.

"No, too tall." Alex said, following her finger.

"Alex? Is that you?" The familiar London accent washed over him like the shore laps a beach.

"Tom?" Alex threw his arms around his best friend, "Sorry, I didn't quite see you there. I think there was a toddler that was obscuring my view." Alex grinned into the boy's face.

"Oh shut up, idiot." Tom grinned back, obviously as happy to see Alex as Alex was to see him. "What the bloody hell did you do to the weather?" Tom asked, "I'm sure it's meant to be warm in California."

"Not in December, it can be colder than London." Alex said.

"Oh great, the only reason I came was to get away from the doom and gloom that is England." Tom and Alex lead the way to the baggage reclaim area, Jack following behind, happy that Alex was himself once again. She heard Alex say something along the lines of "And I thought I was the reason you came!" and laughed.

After Tom's bags had been collected and the two boys and Jack had managed to fight their way out of the airport, Alex turned to Tom and said; "So how are things at home?"

"Cold, wet and miserable." Tom grinned, as though he was the happiest person in the world, "but lets not think about that now. Lets have fun!"

"You're on!" Alex laughed, and smacked his friend around the head.

After Tom had settled in to the family home, Alex took his best friend to meet Austin and Matilda. Sitting down in the café, Alex felt a strange kind of nerves surging through him. He was scared that his American friends wouldn't like Tom, or Tom wouldn't like them. Sipping his coke he glanced at his watch, 10.30, they would be here any minute.

"Hey, Alex!" Looking up at the sound of his name, Alex saw Austin and Matilda making their way through the maze of tables.

"Hiya," Alex stood up, ready to introduce his friends. "Tom this is-"

But he was cut off, "Hi, I'm guessing you're Austin. You don't look much like a Matilda" Tom grinned at Austin. "Although, I'm not one to judge so, are you Austin?"

"That's right" Grinned Austin, holding out his hand. "Good to meet you, Tom."

"And that must make you Matilda." Tom turned to Matilda and held his hand to her in turn.

"That'd be me." Matilda smiled shyly. "It's your parents that are divorcing, right?" She asked.

Alex felt his heart skip a beat, glancing at Tom he looked for a reaction. They hadn't discussed the divorce since Tom had been in America, it was a touchy subject. Alex knew that it felt to Tom like he was not only loosing one parent but loosing both. Tom spent hours going between the two, carrying messages and complaints. It had all come to a head when there'd been a blinding row about who Tom and his brother would spend their Christmas with. Tom had opted out, he'd come to stay with Alex.

"So have you boys finished your Christmas shopping?" Matilda asked, looking around at the group she was with.

The three boys looked dumbfounded, "It's only the 21st of December, I haven't even thought about my Christmas shopping yet." Said Austin, who had recovered the mechanism of speech the quickest.

"Really? I've finished all of mine." Matilda rolled her eyes, boys!

"Well bully for you" Alex muttered, suddenly aware of how close to Christmas it was. "On that note, I better get going. I need to do some Christmas shopping," Alex lookedn physically sick, "now school's out I can't put it off any longer."

"I'm right behind you, man." Austin said.

"I did all of my Christmas shopping before I came over, I wasn't sure what would be happening when I arrived." Tom confessed, Matilda smiled.

"Well, if you like you could come to the movies with me. It's just that I don't fancy traipsing around after this sorry pair all afternoon." Matilda felt the need to qualify her request, she didn't want Tom to think she was that forward.

"Sounds great, what's on?" Tom asked, a bit warily. He didn't fancy having to sit through the latest _Hugh Grant _rom-com that had just been released.

"I was thinking of going to see _2012_." Matilda said.

"Awesome, a girl with taste." Tom punched the air.

"Calm yourself, you'll burst a blood vessel." Alex grumbled, annoyed that two of his friends were going to get to see the latest movie he wanted to see and himself and Austin would have to drag around looking for Christmas presents.

"Not my fault you're disorganised." Matilda gloated; looking at her watch she said "Right, we better go, Tom. We'll ring you when we get out of the movie and we can meet up in _Starbucks_."

"Sounds good, have fun." Austin gave a sarcastic wave and pulled Alex away by the coat, "I officially hate girls. Why are they always so smug?"

"I don't know, mate, but if you find the answer then let me know." Alex lead the way into a gift shop where Jack had pointed out a clock she liked last time they were in town.

"So what's going on with you and that Sabina girl?" Austin asked as they shopped.

"Don't even go there. It's…" Alex tried to think of the word, he finally settled on "complicated." Alex had finally told Austin all about Sabina just a few days ago, "I can't figure out this Corbin guy. I don't know whether he's genuinely dodgy or if I just hate him because he's got the girl I love."

"Wow, deep, man." Austin said, browsing through necklaces in the jewellery store, trying to decide which one to get for his sister. "How do you know which of these dangly things women like to wear around their necks?" Austin asked Alex, holding up a blue string of beads and a red pendant on a silver chain.

"No idea. What colour does she wear most?" Alex asked, Austin looked like Alex had just asked him to square root pi in his head. "Okay then, which one do you like best?" Alex tried another tack.

"This one" Austin held up the silver chain.

"Get that one, then." Alex said.

Alex and Austin walked around for what seemed like hours, and finally they had only one present to get each, Matilda's. She'd hinted at top she liked in Abercrombie, suggesting that if they put their money together they could buy it together. Alex was resisting the urge to take the easy option and get her the top, which would mean going into Abercrombie. And that meant he may run into Sabina, and even worse; Corbin. Looking around helplessly for ideas he caught Austin's eye.

"Can't we just go and get the top from Abercrombie?" Austin asked, "I would offer to go in and get it on my own but I wasn't with you when she pointed it out."

"Okay, let's get this over with." Alex resigned himself to the fact that he would have to go into Abercrombie, whether he liked it or not. He needed to get Matilda a Christmas present and he couldn't spend the rest of his life avoiding the shop, anyway. Walking up to the door he felt his stomach drop, he didn't know what to do. In his mind he saw himself walking up to this Corbin and asking him what he thought he was playing at, but Alex didn't know if it would come out right. It probably wouldn't, it never did when things really mattered. Alex knew that he needed to be with Sabina, even if it meant standing up to the idiot of a boyfriend.

"You okay, Alex?" Austin asked as he pushed the door open.

"Yeah, he might not even be working today. You never know." Alex answered, just as a deep voice said; "Can I help you, guys?"

Looking around Alex came face to face with the one person he did not want to see. Corbin. Feeling the anger pulsating inside him Alex bit his lip, trying to keep calm. He did not know what it was about this one male that made his blood boil, but something did. Maybe it was the way his eyes were cold and hard, or the way the smile on his lips was more like a sneer. Alex knew that Corbin was bad news, very bad news, and he planned to do something about that.

"We're just getting a shirt for our friend." Austin said.

"Oh yeah?" Corbin asked, glaring at Alex.

"Yeah, people tend to buy clothes in here. That's why it's known as a clothes shop." Austin tried to get past Corbin but he pushed him back.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not until this asshole swears to me that he will NEVER look at my girlfriend again." Corbin pushed Alex into the wall, getting right up close to him.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, shocked and confused.

"I've heard her speak about you and I just want you to know that she is my girlfriend and that will not be changing any time soon." Corbin pushed Alex towards the door. "Now go away, and the next time I see you I will not be as pleasant." And with that, Corbin pushed both Alex and Austin out of the shop.

**R+R, xx**


	14. Christmas Eve

_**If there is anyone left reading this I am so sorry. The only excuse I have is writers block, but hopefully I am over that bump in the road now! Izzy xx**_

"What the bloody hell was that bout?" Alex asked, fuming. He was so angry he wouldn't have been surprised to feel steam pouring from his ears. "I don't care what Sabina has or hasn't said about me, he cannot talk to me like that!" Alex tried to make his way back into the shop but was stopped by Tom.

"You're right, dude, but storming back in there is only going to make things worse." Tom took Alex by the arm and led him away from the shop, "you can show me which top it was on the net and I'll go in and get it tomorrow." Tom steered Alex into a café and sat him down. "We know that Corbin bloke is a douche, right?" Alex nodded, he could not think of a better word to sum up the foul piece of meat that Sabina was dating. "Well he is a rather large douche, one that could beat your scrawny little but in a fight." Tom tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"You'd be surprised." Said Alex, thinking back to several times where his black belt in karate had got him out of a tight spot.

"Not so surprised if I ended up scooping you up in a jam jar to take home to Jack." Tom muttered, looking at Alex, whose eyes had lost their red tint.

"Well, whatever. Storming in there with violence isn't going to solve anything, if only I could get Sab to talk to me…" Alex lapsed into silence, lost in his own thought.

Tom knew that Alex was crazy about this Sabina girl, but he knew no more than that. He didn't know about the kiss and he certainly had no idea about the small animal that purred inside Alex's chest every time she was near. He couldn't know that Alex was in love. And it was killing him to know that Sabina was with someone else.

~*~

Christmas Eve brought with it the obligatory family visits. Around 11am Tom and Alex were awoken from their slumber by a shrill voice, "Awex? Awex?"

Pulling himself from a dream that involved a cyclic replay of the kiss that he had shared with Sabina he looked up to find Lucia sat on the end of his bed and calling his name repeatedly. Dragging himself upright he glanced at the clock on his bedside table _11.04am, _he tried, and failed, to be angry with Lucia for waking him up but he just couldn't. It was the big, blue eyes.

"Yes, Lucia?" Alex mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"IT'S GETTING UP TIME!!" Lucia screamed at the top of her voice.

"Arghh, who's been murdered?" Tom sat bolt upright in bed, forgetting that he was sleeping beneath the windowsill. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he hit his head on the wood.

"Language!" Alex laughed, "No-one's been murdered. My delightful little cousin was just informing us that it is time to get up."

"Sorry, Lucy-Lou." Tom said, smiling at the young girl.

"S'ok, Thomas Edward Harris." Lucia said, going over to put her arms around the teenager's neck. Tom and Lucia got on really well, Tom adored Lucia and Lucia thought Tom was amazing. Ever since she found out his full name she would not call him by anything else. "Nanny says that if you want to eat before lunch then you have to get up NOW!" Lucia shouted the last word, the two boys winced.

"Okay, we're coming Lucy-Lou. Why don't you go downstairs and wait while we get dressed?" Tom asked, Lucia gazed up at him and smiled.

"Yes, Thomas Edward Harris." Lucia nodded, "See you later, Awex."

Lucia shut the door behind her and the two boys got out of bed and started the hunt for clean clothes. Finding a shirt that couldn't have been worn for more than three of four days in a row Alex pulled it on, thinking about how amazing it was that Tom got on so well with the family. He slotted right in, even calling Marie by her first name. Tom got on especially well with Lucia, Alex almost felt replaced.

"I do love my little Lucy-Lou." Said Tom, as though reading Alex's mind.

"She's pretty fond of you too," Alex replied, pulling a hoodie on over his sweater.

~*~

"Ahh, the walking dead arise!" Exclaimed Jack as the two boys entered the kitchen some ten minutes later.

"Morning Jack." Alex kissed her on the cheek, taking a grape from the bowl she was washing in the process. "What's happening today then?" He asked, sticking four slices of bread in the toaster, two for himself and two for Tom.

"Well now you two are up, we can decide. I think Mum is getting Lucia suited and booted ready to go play in the garden." Jack said, getting the butter and the jelly out of the fridge for Alex to make his toast. "Why don't you go and play with her?" She asked, "There's a good chance of Harry being out all day, if he works today he gets tomorrow off, so it's looking like were on Lucia duty. Amy is at a friend's house until 2, but then would you and Tom walk over to get her?"

"Okay and yes." Alex said, answering both questions posed to him by Jack in the simplest way he could think of.

"Boy's, you are so expressive!" Jack said, a hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

~*~

12.15 found Alex on the sofa reading a book and Tom playing a colouring game with Lucia. Glancing at his watch, Alex decided to set out for Amy's friend, Gabriella's, house. He had no idea where he was going so he decided it was probably best if he left a little early. Looking over at Lucia and Tom he decided that they looked too warm and cosy to interrupt, he would go and fetch Amy alone.

"I'm off to get Amy." Alex called to Jack who was in her study upstairs.

"Okay, do you have the address?" Jack called down.

"Yes, it's in my pocket." Alex replied, slipping his hand inside said pocket to feel for the slip of paper just to make sure. He made his way out of the door and turned left. He followed the intstructions written by Jack and it was only when he was almost at the house he realised that Gabriella lived next door to Sabrina. With a jolt that seemed to start in his stomach and radiate to the rest of his body Alex came to a halt. He could see both houses from where he was stood and yet he still had 35 minutes to kill. Trying not to think about the fact that Sabrina may be within touching distance he made his way to the small playground that was in the centre of the cluster of houses. Sitting down on the swing he let his mind wander, he thought back over different places he'd been, different people he's seen but in the end his mind always came back to one person, Sabrina. Alex opened his eyes when he sensed rather than felt or saw someone approaching. There, walking towards him, dressed in skinny jeans, a hoodie and converse was the one girl he longed to see. Sabrina Pleasure.

"Mind if I join you?" Sabrina asked a very stunned Alex.

"No." One syllable was all Alex could manage, why was Sabrina coming up to him? Wasn't it her that had said that they could not be together?

"We need to talk." Sabrina said, and she looked Alex in the eye, tears streaming down her face.

_**Thanks for reading :) xx**_


	15. To The End Of The Earth

**Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all dearly! Sorry about the typo regarding Sabina's name in the last chapter, the spellcheck on my computer automatically corrected Sabina to Sabrina. Brilliant, eh?**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it needed to be posted on it's own for impact.**

**R+R!**

**xxx**

~*~

Alex felt his heart leap into his throat. Sabina wanted to talk to him; she wasn't running away or crying. She actually wanted to talk. He looked at the girl he loved and sighed inwardly. Sabina's long blonde hair fell across her flawless forehead and into her deep blue eyes. It was those eyes that enraptured Alex; he felt he would fall into them and never return. Alex moved his eyes down over Sabina's perfect nose, littered by just a few freckles even in winter. His gaze fixed on her pink lips; the lips that were about to either elate him or crush him.

"Okay." Alex said, he could manage no more that that one word. He was afraid that if he blinked, Sabina would disappear.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Alex." Sabina gushed; she stumbled over her words but knew that if she didn't get them out she would never speak them. And she needed to speak them. Sabina looked at the bewildered look on the face of the boy sat opposite her, his fair hair carelessly sweeping into his eyes, which were, at that moment, looking so deep into her own. "I've tried to stick by what I said in that letter. I've tried to forget about you, Alex, but I can't. I promised Corbin that I would be faithful, I promised that I wouldn't talk to you again but I can't. I just can't." Sabina felt a tear trickle down her cheek and looked down into her lap. She didn't want Alex to see her crying, didn't want him to think that she was weak.

"Hey." Alex had seen the tear and moved so as to slip his arm around Sabina's shoulders, pulling her close. Sabina gave in and leant against Alex, sobbing openly. "It's okay," Alex soothed, stroking Sabina's hair in an effort to calm the crying girl.

"I'm not weak Alex, I just can't cope anymore." Sabina looked up at Alex and saw comfort in his eyes. He wasn't judging her; he was just being there for her. Something which Corbin had never done, that was for sure.

"I know, Sabina, I know." Alex murmured into Sabina's hair, "Just tell me what's wrong and we'll sort it." Alex knew that he may not be able to fix whatever was plaguing Sabina but he also knew that he would walk to the four corners of the Globe to do anything he could to help.

"I love you, Alex." Sabina sat up straight and looked Alex straight in the eye. "But I can't."

Alex thought he was going to burst with joy, to hear those words coming out of Sabina's mouth was more than could ever have wished for. But then his brain registered the final three words that the beauty in front of him had spoken, 'But I can't'.

"Don't say anything, Alex." Sabina put her finger to Alex's lips as he started to speak. "Let me explain. I can't love you, Alex, I have to love Corbin. I have to be with Corbin." Alex felt anger rising in his throat like bile, "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex couldn't contain himself any longer. "What do you mean?" He exploded, "How can you say you love me one minute and then say you love _him_ the next?"

"I didn't say I love him, I said I _had _to love him." Sabina said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, he did not understand at all.

"Corbin has friends in high places and he could make my families and my life very difficult." Sabina said, looking down into her lap once more.

"I don't understand, Sab, you are going to have to explain." Alex said, calming slightly.

"When I first met Corbin he seemed to be the perfect man. He was sweet. He'd buy me chocolates and flowers on every date, he'd write me little notes that he'd slip in the mailbox." Sabina started, preparing to tell Alex what she had not told anyone. "I thought I'd gotten lucky, that he was going to be everything I'd ever hoped for in a boyfriend. For a few months it was heaven, everything was amazing; too good to be true." Alex saw the tears start to trickle once more, "Then he started getting moody, he'd demand my attention 24/7, getting jumpy if he saw me talking to other guys. He would question me constantly, getting more and more forceful-"

Alex cut Sabina off, "If he _ever_ laid a finger on you, I swear I will-"

"Let me finish, Alex." Sabina put a hand on Alex's cheek, she had to keep going or she knew she would never finish her story, "Then one day he wouldn't let me leave the house until I'd given him a rundown of who I was going to be with and where I was going to be. It was at this point that I tried to end it with him. I tried my hardest to leave but he started to make threats against me and my family. Somehow he found out about what happened in France and he said that that would be the least of my worries if I dared to leave him. He made threats against my mum, saying that he would do awful things to her if I left him." Sabina was sobbing again now.

"Oh my god, Sabina. Why didn't you tell someone?" Alex could not see why Sabina hadn't told one of her parents or, even better, the police.

"I couldn't. He said that if I went to anyone that he would find a way to get back at me one day."

_Sabina was sat on her bed, crying uncontrollably. _

"_And if you go to anyone, I will get you, Sabina. I will find you one day. It'll be when you least expect it. You'll turn around and I will be there." Corbin spat the words out, cowering over Sabina._

Shaking herself out of the memory, Sabina looked up Alex. "Now do you see why I can't leave him?" She asked.

"Oh, Sabina." Alex pulled the girl close and spoke quietly in her ear, "We will get him. Together. I promise I will walk to the end of the earth to make sure that scumbag get's what he deserves. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Sabina muttered, before joining her lips to Alex's. She sighed into the kiss as it deepened. Alex slowly nudged his tongue against Sabina's lip; she willingly opened her mouth, granting him entry.

"Wow." Alex breathed, pulling back some minutes later.

"I love you Alex Rider." Sabina said.

"And I love you Sabina Pleasure."


	16. The Monster

**Hey guys. First off, I am sorry if the previous chapter upset or offended anybody. In hindsight, I should have put a warning at the beginning. No warning needed in this chapter it's pure christmas fluff :)**

**Second off, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I do love you all.**

**Izzy xx**

Sabina and Alex just sat there, in each other's arms, and let themselves get carried away on a sea of thought. They sat there, not talking, just thinking for twenty minutes before they were brought back to the real world by the sound of Sabina's cell phone.

"Hello?" She said, answering.

Alex looked at Sabina, worried that it was Corbin on the other end of the phone but Sabina's next words slowed his racing heart, "Okay, mum, I'm on my way. Yes. Mum, can Alex come round for a bit? Brilliant, thanks. Bye."

"Does your mum want you home?" Alex asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah I have to go and help decorate the tree." Sabina exclaimed, looking at her watch. The time had just gone; being with Alex would do that.

"But I don't want you to leave." Alex pouted, slipping his arms around Sabina's waist and pulling her close. He nuzzled her hair whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alex, but were you listening to a word I said to my mum?" Sabina asked, "You're coming back to mine."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Alex said, looking sheepish, he didn't want to admit that after he had heard the word 'mum' he had switched off, lapsing into a world where he and Sabina would not have to hide their love. A world without that creep called Corbin.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Sabina asked, kissing Alex on the nose and laughing affectionately.

"I was!" Alex protested, cursing his fair skin for turning red and giving him away.

"Let's go then, spy kid." Sabina stood up and held her hand out to him; it gave Alex a warm feeling right down to his toes to hear Sabina call him by his old nickname. He took her hand and the two of them made their way to Sabina's house. They were walking along, enjoying each other's company when Alex stopped dead.

"Amy!" He exclaimed looking at his watch, he was five minutes late to pick up his cousin.

"Sorry?" Asked Sabina thoroughly confused as Alex started running, pulling her along behind him.

"I was meant to pick my cousin up five minutes ago." Alex panted as he came to a halt outside Gabriella's house, "she's playing with your next door neighbour, Gabriella."

"Oh, I like Ella." Sabina said as the two teens approached the door.

Alex rung the bell and waited for an answer. A tall, slim woman in her early forties opened the door, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Alex. I'm Amy Starbright's cousin and I have come to collect her, sorry I am late." Alex explained, holding out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Mrs Cooper, come on in. Hi there, Sabina. Don't worry about being late; I very much doubt the girls have noticed." Mrs Cooper led the two teens into a big family kitchen where a man in his late forties stood doing the washing up.

"Hello, Sabina, who's your friend?" The man, whom Alex assumed to be Mr Cooper, asked.

"This is Alex, Mr Cooper. He is Amy's cousin." Sabina explained, helping herself to a bowl of sweets on the side. It was obvious to Alex that Sabina felt very familiar around this family. "I babysit Gabriella every Wednesday after school." Sabina explained.

"Oh, cool." Alex said as two girls came giggling into the kitchen.

"Sabina!" Exclaimed the blonde twelve year old, running over and wrapping her arms around Sabina's waist.

"Hey, Ella." Sabina said swinging the young girl around.

"Hi, Alex." Amy said, smiling at her cousin.

"Alright, Amy?" Alex asked, the young girl nodded.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Gabriella asked Sabina, "Want to help me make Christmas cookies?"

"Sorry, Ella, but I promised I'd go home and help my mom decorate the Christmas tree. Do you and Amy want to come and help?" Sabina asked.

"YEAH!!" Exclaimed the two girls; they liked being wrapped in tinsel and fairy lights as much as the next pair of twelve year olds.

"Brilliant, we have two more helpers, Alex. I think that can only be a good thing." Sabina beamed.

Alex was unsure, he had visions of an explosion in the pink tinsel factory and just the thought was giving him a headache. But he knew if Sabina wanted to decorate the Christmas tree with the help of these two twelve year old helpers then he was not going to be the one to spoil it.

"Sounds great." He beamed, "are you up for it?" He asked Amy who nodded, beaming, "okay then, I'll give Jack a ring and let her know what's happening."

"Excellent, and when you are done there will be a freshly baked batch of Christmas cookies waiting for you." Smiled Mrs Cooper, "And if you are really lucky there may even be some cocoa."

"I love you, Mrs Cooper." Sabina said, giving the older woman a hug.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs C." Amy said, following Sabina's example and giving the older woman a hug.

"Thanks Mommy." Gabriella called from the hallway where she was putting her shoes on.

"No problem, now get going or it will be Christmas morning before you get that tree decorated." Mrs Cooper ushered the group out of the front door, seeing them safely inside next door.

"About time, Sabina, this tree is not going to decorate itself." Mrs Pleasure came into the hallway at the sound of the door and stopped still, she had been expecting her daughter and had found four people instead of one.

"I hope you don't mind, Mum, but I bought some people to help." Sabina said, smiling at her dumbfounded mother.

"It's not a problem. Hello, everyone." Mrs Pleasure began making her way into the living room, it's brilliant, now I can get on with cooking and not have to help decorate The Monster."

"The Monster?" Alex asked, giving Sabina a questioning look.

"Daddy picked the tree. He was a little…ambitious." Sabina said.

"Ambitious?" Mrs Pleasure scoffed, "the bloody thing is eight foot high. Excuse my language children." She looked at the younger pair.

Alex walked into the living room and saw what Mrs Pleasure meant. There was indeed a Christmas tree, it was indeed eight foot tall and it was indeed a monster. It just brushed the ceiling, leaving just enough room, Alex guessed, to fit an angel on top.

"That's humongous." Gabriella said.

"It's massive." Amy agreed, both girls looking up at the tree in awe.

"I'm just going to pop outside and ring Jack." Alex said.

"Okay." Sabina answered, "hurry back." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek as she leant past him on the pretext of opening the door for him.

Alex couldn't help the rush of joy that surged through him as her skin brushed past his. He could not help but wonder at how his luck had changed. He was absolutely ecstatic. It was Christmas Eve, he had a proper family and he was with the girl he loved. The only speck on his horizon was Corbin. He put the thought of that scumbag out of his mind, Sabina had told him that his family had forced him to visit him grandmother in Connecticut so he was miles away until the New Year.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone.

"Hey Jack, it's Alex."

"Oh hello Alex, where are you?"

"At Sabina's. Don't ask. Amy and I are going to stay and help decorate her Christmas tree so we won't be home just yet. Then we're going back to Gabriella's for cookies and cocoa."

"That sounds lovely." Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where's Tom?" Alex asked.

"Tilly came by and I think they went down to the beach. He muttered something about a walk."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he seemed pretty happy she called."

"I thought something was going on!" Alex sounded triumphant.

"Hmm. Well I'll see you later then, if it gets dark give me a ring and I'll come and get you."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, love you."

"Love you too."

Alex hung up the phone and marvelled at how lucky he was. Walking back into the living room he said "Right, let's get this Monster looking pretty damn awesome!"

**Up next: Christmas day fun!**


	17. Christmas Fun

**Hello to anyone that's bothered to keep track of what's happening in this story. I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates, I've had exams and I've had to concentrate extra hard on those. I came out of my last exam and I'm sure my brain turned to mush! Now they're finished I should have slightly more time but I have to go back to school and start year 13. :( **

**Oh, and on top of that we are moving house so everything's very stressful at the moment.**

**Sorry again.**

**Izzy xxx**

Walking back towards the Starbiright's house, Alex didn't think he could remember an evening in which he had had more fun.

_Alex approached Sabina from behind, motioning for the two giggling girls to be quiet. Without her noticing, Alex slipped his hands around Sabina's eyes, and putting on a voice that was an uncanny imitation of Daffy Duck he said "Guess who?" _

_"Oh I have NO idea." Sabina said, and Alex felt her eyes roll under his fingers. _

_"Well then guess." Alex said, still in the silly voice. _

_Sabina swung her hand around to hit 'whoever' it was that was covering her eyes up. Alex ducked, meaning Sabina's hand hit thin air. _

_"Alex, I know it's you so give it up." Sabina was getting annoyed now, much to Alex, Amy and Gabriella's amusement. _

_"Sorry." Alex said, removing his hands and spinning Sabina around to face him. "Aww, forgive me?" He pouted as Sabina glared at him._

_"I'll think about it if you follow my every word for the rest of the evening," Sabina said, playing along with Alex's game._

_"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Saluted Alex, in a very fake American accent._

_"You're impossible." Laughed Sabina. _

Alex smiled to himself at the thought. Spending time with Sabina and the two girls had been the ideal way to spend an evening; they'd decorated the tree, eaten Christmas cookies and drank hot chocolate. Alex thought that he could not love Sabina more if he tried, she was great with the girls, she'd been great with the moms and she'd been more than great with him.

_Sabina and Alex walked towards her house hand in hand, they had dropped Gabriella off first and were just walking back from dropping Amy off at the Starbright household. Alex felt his fingers entwined in Sabina's and thought that this moment could not get any better. Sabina stopped walking and turned towards Alex, standing on tiptoe to kiss him gently. Alex felt sparks coursing through his veins and wondered if Sabina felt it too. Pulling his hand out of hers, Alex placed his hands on Sabina's back and pulled her close. They stayed in the embrace until the need for oxygen overrode the need to stay connected. _

_"What was that for?" Alex asked, slightly light headed, though from lack of oxygen or the magic of the kiss, he couldn't decide. _

_"Why not?" Sabina asked, a beautiful flush spreading up her neck and across her cheeks._

_"No reason." Alex leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips again._

_"Come on. Mum will want to know why it's taken two hours to walk from yours to mine." Sabina pulled Alex towards her house by her hand. "You didn't have to walk Amy home and then come all the way back to my house. Now you just have to retrace your steps again to go home." Sabina said._

_"I wanted to see you home." Explained Alex. _

_"You're so sweet." Sabina giggled. _

Alex let himself into the house quietly, it was past 11 and although Jack had given him permission to stay out he still felt a little bit guilty for being out so late. Slipping his coat off he walked quietly uspstairs, undressed and got into bed. Tom stirred as Alex was just settling down.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Tom said, groggily.

"I walked Sabina home." Alex explained, turning to face his friend who was sitting up in bed. He could just make out Tom's outline, his hair sticking up all over the place.

"And that took-" Tom checked his watch, "-an hour and a half?"

Alex turned beet red, he was eternally grateful that it was dark and his best friend couldn't see his face. It spelt out guilty very clearly. It was true that he and Sabina may have stayed on her front porch for a while longer than strictly necessary but that just hadn't realised quite how late it was getting.

_"Alex, you won't ever leave me, will you?" Sabina was snuggled into Alex's side, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her._

_"Never ever, Sabina, do you hear me?" Alex sat up and looked her in the eye, "no matter what, or who, tries to come between us, I will always find my way back to you, Sabina Pleasure." _

_"I love you, Alex."_

_"I love you too, Sabina." More that you will ever know, he thought._

"We were talking," Alex told Tom.

"Yeah, "talking"" Said Tom, and Alex could hear the air quotes even if he couldn't see them.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Alex said, although he knew full well that his friend was very close to the truth.

Alex was just drifting off when something buzzed very close to his ear, groping around under his pillow he pulled out his mobile phone.

**Merry Christmas, Alex. L Y T T M A B. S x**

Alex looked at his bedside clock and smiled, 12.01, Christmas day.

**Merry Christmas to you too, my love. Love you to the moon and back and back and back. A x**

Yes, Alex thought as he fell asleep, he really did love Sabina to the moon and back.

_**

* * *

**_

Christmas day started with a bang in the Starbright household. At exactly 7am Alex's door flew open and a small ball of yellow-clad hype launched itself right on top of Alex.

"AWEX! AWEX! AWEX!" Lucia screamed at the top of her lungs, before launching herself off Alex and onto Tom, "TOMMY! TOMMY! TOMMY!"

"Huh? Where's the fire?" Tom sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy-Lou." Said Alex, stifling a yawn.

"It'." Lucia let forth a torrent of babble, not pausing once to take breath.

"Okay, who fed the five year old chocolate at 7am on Christmas morning?" Alex asked the group of people gathered in his doorway.

Ted, Maria, Jack, Harry and Amy were all crammed into the doorway and obviously found the two teenager's rude awakening very amusing.

"We had trouble containing her this long." Harry explained, "She's been up since five and like this since five past five, when she realised that it was Christmas day and she wasn't allowed downstairs until everyone was up. The other's were woken at 6.30 but since one of you two only sneaked back in at 11.30 last night we thought we'd leave you until last."

Alex felt himself blush again and looked awkwardly down at Lucia who was busy trying to pull Tom's sweater over his head. "Come on, come on, come on." She was chanting, obviously eager to get downstairs and see what Father Christmas had left her.

"So who's up for heading downstairs to see whether St Nick has paid us a visit?" Ted asked.

"Me, me, me, me!" Lucia pushed her way through the knot of people and hurtled down the stairs, closely followed by her sister who had become quite extrovert at the thought of presents.

Alex was just pulling on his dressing-gown when a scream of "HE'S BEEN!" reverbertated around the house.

"Be quiet, Lucia, the whole neighbourhood doesn't need to know!" Maria scolded, trying to calm her five year old granddaughter.

Alex was the last into the living room, yawning widely but very happy.

"Tired, are we?" Jack grinned at Alex, teasing him gently.

"Not at all." Alex grinned back, his smile radiating happiness.

The family took it in turn to open a gift each. Lucia getting the doll's house she had wanted, along with the latest Barbie movie and a new dressing up kit. Amy was ecstatic to receive a cell phone from Father Christmas and was almost as happy when she opened an illustrated medical dictionary from Alex. Alex himself received a new set of books, along with an iTunes gift card, the perfect gift for someone so into music. Tom's parents had sent his presents in a sealed box, with NOT TO BE OPENED UNTIL DECEMBER THE 25th written on it in red ink. In it was a new iPod and a knitted jumper from his grandmother. ("Every year she insists on knitting me a jumper, every blikin' year.") The adults received the usual gifts, books, music and clothes mainly.

Just as the family was sitting down to eat Christmas breakfast together the phone rang.

"I'll go." Said Ted, getting up from the table. The rest of the family started tucking into their breakfast, talking happily about the gifts they'd received and their plans for the rest of the day.

Ted walked back into the kitchen, a bemused look on his elderly face. "That was the Pleasures." He said, and Alex felt his heart give a leap. "You know, Maria, the bloke who I play golf with on a Friday afternoon, recovering from a major accident."

"Oh yes, dear, I know." Said Maria, nodding. Alex's heart was in his mouth, he had no idea why the Pleasure's were calling but he hoped that everything was okay.

"Well, their oven has just blown up. They have no way to cook their Christmas dinner." Ted explained.

"Oh no!" Maria exclaimed as the rest of the family shook their heads.

"They were wondering if we could spare our microwave oven so they could at least cook some food. I said I'd talk to you and get back to them." Ted said.

"That won't do," Maria said, "they'll have to come here for chrismtas dinner. I'm sure we can fit all the food in our double oven and there's more than enough room for three extra people around the table." Maria got up and made her way out of the kitchen to phone Mr Pleasure back.

Alex could not believe his luck. Sabina was coming here for Christmas dinner. Christmas just got even better.


	18. Christmas

**Chapter 18 - Christmas **

The bdoorbell rang, Alex was out of his seat like a shot yelling to no-one in particular; "I'll get it."

Tom rolled his eyes at Jack, "I wonder why." Jack laughed, happy that Alex was so obviously happy.

Opening the door Alex felt a strange mix of excitement and nerves. He was excited to be seeing Sabina again, it felt like years since he had last seen her rather than mere hours. However there was a small ball of nerves sitting in his stomach, he was scared that she might have changed her mind overnight. He could remember clearly all the things she'd said to him but that still didn't stop his brain working overtime to come up with reasons why her feelings may have drastically changed. One hand on the door handle, Alex could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he was breathing quickly and biting his lip in anticipation. Opening the door and turning his gaze to Sabina he forgot his worries at once. Her long blonde hair was swept up in a high ponytail, a few wisps floating free around her face and the little make-up she had on enhanced rather that smothered. There was a slight smile playing on her glossy lips and she blinked up at Alex through long, dark lashes. She was wearing a short dress, it was a pink material at the top and the skirt was a shimmery grey, she had teamed this with high purple heels and a purple bag. She looked beautiful. Alex smiled appreciatively, keeping cool until she walked past him and revealed that the dress had no back. At this point Alex nearly keeled over.

"Someone give the teenager a cold shower." Murmured Tom, brushing past Alex to shake hands with the Pleasures.

"Shut up." Alex said, picking his jaw up from the floor.

Tom laughed, giving Sabina a hug, "Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Mrs Pleasure said, smiling around at all the Starbrights who were gathered in the small hallway to say hello.

"Merry Christmas everyone, snow is falling all around us, children playing, having fun…" Alex heard Ted burst into song in the kitchen where he was just putting the roast potatoes in the oven.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Please excuse my husband, he's had one too many glasses of the old vino."

"That's no problem." Laughed Mrs Pleasure, handing the foil covered desert to Maria.

"Is that dessert?" asked Lucia, trying to peer in at what was under the foil.

"Not for you." Alex said, "You have to have Christmas pudding." He winked at her.

"Awex, that's not fair!" Lucia squealed, "I do not have to have Christmas pudding. You do." She stuck her tongue out at Alex, folding her arms as she did so.

"No." Said Alex, "that's the rule made up by Father Christmas. Every little girl who gets a dollies house for Christmas has to eat all her Christmas pudding. And her Brussels sprouts." Alex nodded, his face solemn.

"Really?" Lucia asked, looking crestfallen.

Alex winked at Harry, who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh Luce, I'm only joking, kiddo." Alex lifted his cousin up into a hug, "You don't really. You can have whatever you like."

"Awex, that's not very nice." Lucia stuck out her bottom lip, sulking. "I don't think I want to marry you any more." Lucia said.

Alex feigned shock, "Lucia!" He exclaimed, "who am I going to marry now?"

"Not me." The young girl said.

"But I know where there are some chocolates hidden." Said Alex in a tempting voice.

"Do you really?" Lucia asked, obviously impressed.

"Yuhuh. And I _was_ going to tell you." Alex said in a tone that implied that he no longer was.

"Please? Please? Please?" Lucia begged, forgetting she was mad at Alex.

Alex leaned down to whisper in her ear, she threw her arms around his neck and squealed "I will marry you! I will marry you!"

"Looks like I have competition." Sabina whispered as she brushed past Alex on the way to the kitchen.

"Hardly. She's five. And you look beautiful." Alex whispered back, his hand lingering on Sabina's back.

Jack caught sight of her son's hand and resisted the urge to say something. She was happy that Alex was happy but she couldn't stop the maternal instinct kicking in and telling her that that was her little boy. Even though she wasn't Alex's biological mother, he felt more like a son to her than any biological son could. She felt honoured that Alex had taken to her being his mother so well, although it was hardly surprising given how she'd looked after him since he was a baby.

"Jack?" Alex was looking at her like she was on another planet.

"Sorry Alex, yes?" She answered, pulling herself back to the present.

"Mind if Sabina and I go outside and…" Alex trailed off, trying to think of an excuse.

Jack smiled, she knew what he was trying to do. "Just go." She said.

"Thanks." Alex smiled gratefully at her. Leading Sabina outside, he checked that Tom was still on the phone to his brother, he was. Alex motioned for Sabina to follow him down to the bottom of the garden where there was a bench that was situated out of sight of the house. Sitting down, Alex pulled Sabina into his lap.

"Merry Christmas." Sabina murmured against Alex's lips.

"Merry Christmas." Alex replied, attaching his lips to Sabina's.

The two stayed locked in the embrace until the need for oxygen became uncomfortable.

"Wow." Alex whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Yes. Wow." Sabina said, blinking up at Alex through long lashes. A flush had risen on her cheek, and Alex thought that it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Alex and Sabina sat and talked. And kissed. And talked. And kissed some more. Alex thought that it was quite possibly the best Christmas he had ever spent. In the half an hour the two sat entwined on the bench, they talked about everything and nothing. They didn't approach the subject of Corbin, nor did they discuss the fact that they would have to either face up to him or not be together. They just enjoyed being together.

"Alex?" Alex heard his name and looked around, up the garden towards the house. Tom was stood at the back door, hollering.

"Yes?" Alex hollered back, Sabina rolled her eyes, did their legs no longer work?

"Dinner." Came the shouted reply.

Alex took Sabina's hand and led her back up to the house where the smell of a roasting turkey assaulted his nostrils. The whole family was seated around the table, including Sabina's parents. Alex couldn't help but wonder if they had deliberately left it until everyone else was seated to call them, just to see the two teenagers squirm with embarrassment.

Dinner passed without any major incident. The two teenagers were sat opposite each other, and the rest of the family would have had to be both blind and stupid to miss the looks that were passing between them. Jack couldn't help but be curious about what had happened between the pair but knew better than to ask. She feared she may not want to know the answer.

When the time came for the Pleasure's to leave, Alex felt both sad and happy. He didn't want them to go but he also knew that there was another week before He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named returned. He would make damn sure that that week was the best week of his and Sabina's lives.

**Hi Guys :) Thank you so so so so much for getting this to 200 reviews. I love you all dearly.**

**Next time: The return of the ass :) **

**x**


	19. Calm Before The Storm

**Hello, if there is anyone still reading this story, I salute you. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry :) x**

Alex took Sabina's hand and said: "Trust me, Sabina."

"Always" Sabina moved towards her boy, cuddling into Alex's chest and sighing heavily.

"What's wrong, Sab?" Alex settled down on a blanket in the secluded cove that he and Sabina had found on one of their boxing-day walks. He knew what Sabina was worried about, but he wanted to be sure.

"It's just…" Sabina trailed off, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Alex held Sabina a little tighter. Corbin was due to return in five short days, and the impending sense of doom was hanging over them like a big dark cloud. Alex and Sabina were enjoying their time together as much as possible, but there was always an elephant in the room, a massive elephant that resembled an Abercrombie model and went by the name of Corbin. Whenever Alex imagined the exchange that would take place he imagined himself standing up to the boy that had screwed Sabina, and so many others, around so badly. However, as soon as he thought about the reality, his hands clammed up and he struggled to see how he would even manage to make a dent in the ego of the maniac.

"I know, Sab, I know." Alex placed a soothing kiss on the forehead of the girl he was in love with, trying not to convey the fact that he was scared witless.

"But, Alex, I love you so much and I can't lose you because of a…" Sabina trailed off, not able to think of a word bad enough to describe Corbin. And then it came to her. "BUTT-HEAD!" Sabina shouted the word at the top of her lungs. This was so unlike her that Alex just sat there for a while, unable to think straight. And then he started to laugh, the sudden outburst from Sabina had summed up his feelings about Corbin nicely. When she saw Alex's amusement Sabina followed, giggling quietly at first before settling into a full-blown belly laugh.

"Come on, my love, we are not going to think about him for the rest of the day. We are going to have fun." Alex stood up, pulling Sabina with him. "He is not here. He cannot harm you."Alex leaned down and kissed Sabina, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, 007" Sabina whispered, reaching up to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Oi, those days are well behind me." Alex led Sabina by the hand to the main road where they climbed onto their bikes and rode back to Alex's house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex called, letting himself into the house and ushering Sabina inside.

"Alright, lovebirds?" Tom called from the living room where he was watching a re-run of 'CSI: New York'.

"Shut it." Alex threw a cushion at Tom, hitting him square on the forehead. "Result!" He cheered. "Anyway, where is everybody?" Alex asked.

"The rest of them decided that a nice walk would be a brilliant way to spend the day after Boxing Day. I decided they were barking and so have spent the morning watching TV." Tom said, moving up so Sabina could sit down.

"Okay, what time will they be back?" Alex asked, heading towards the kitchen to get himself and Sabina some drinks.

"They said not to wait for them for dinner tonight, so I guess not until later." Tom called to Alex, who was now in the kitchen.

"Awesome. Anything else happened this morning?" Alex brought Sabina and himself cans of Coke, chucking one at Tom too.

"Very funny." Tom said as he opened the can of fizzy drink and it sprayed all over him. "You are so dead when I get my hands on you, Rider."

"That means getting off your lazy arse, Harris." Alex said, handing Sabina her can of Coke.

"Hmm." Tom glared at Alex, "Austin called, he said that him and Tilly would be over at 11, so in 15 minutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were coming over." Alex suddenly remembered the arrangement he'd made with his friends 4 days previously.

Sabina rolled her eyes, "You'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on."

"No, I wouldn't, my memory's very good actually." Alex stuck his tongue out at Sabina, who raised one eyebrow and said "mature."

"Oh, I know." Alex winked at Sabina.

Tom rolled his eyes; he knew the two blondes were in love, even if they weren't prepared to admit it right now. Tom was looking forward to a day with friends, a day where they could forget about their troubles, watch trashy movies and eat ice-cream.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Sabina asked, slightly apprehensively.

"Don't worry; I won't make you watch some horrible horror movie." Alex mocked.

"Those don't scare me." Sabina scoffed, "they are just a load of silly bull."

"I know, I was thinking we could watch a comedy. Something we'd all enjoy," Ales said, looking at Tom.

"Sounds good to me." Tom replied, "Or, Mum and Dad got me the box set of the _Torchwood _series 1 to 3?"

"Torchwood?" Sabina asked.

"It's a spin-off from the British series _Doctor Who_, I really like it." Tom explained.

"That sounds cool. I used to love _Doctor Who_, especially with David Tennant as the doctor." Sabina smiled.

"Tongue away, Sab, tongue away." Alex rolled his eyes.

The three friends sat, discussing the merits of the different doctors. Sabina and Tom were firm David Tennant followers and Alex was more of a Christopher Eccleston supporter. The three teenagers were sat in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sighed Alex, heaving himself up from the sofa. "Hi, guys!" He smiled at Matilda, Austin and the other girl stood on the step.

"Hey, man. This is Kayla, her and her mom are visiting from New York so I said she could come along today." Austin barged past Alex, assuming that it was okay with him.

" Yeah, of course, the more the merrier." Alex smiled at Kayla, who smiled openly back.

"Thanks, I told Austin he should have asked first." Kayla said.

"No, don't be silly. It's absolutely fine." Alex reassured the dark haired girl. Kayla grinned, dimples appearing in her pale cheeks, flushed with the cold.

"Sabina, this is Kayla. Kayla, this is Sabina." Austin introduced the two strangers, before moving on to introduce Tom to Kayla. "Hey, Tommy boy." Austin grinned at Tom.

"Hi Tom." Matilda smiled at Tom, a blush rising on her cheeks. Tom grinned back, winking so only Matilda could see.

The six teenagers arranged themselves on the sofas so they were sat in pairs; Matilda, Tom, Austin and Kayla squashed on the larger sofa and Sabina and Alex on the smaller one. They sat around, drinking Coke and talking.

"No, I completely disagree." Alex said, loudly.

The three Americans burst into laughter.

With tears rolling down his face, Tom managed to gasp; "You talk like such a ponce."

"Oh shut up." Alex snapped, going red.

"Oh I love you and your British accent." Kayla chuckled.

"Hmm." Alex looked at Sabina, who just smiled. Sabina loved this, just sat around with friend's talking and laughing. Being a teenager who wasn't scared to see her "boyfriend", a teenager who was free to discuss the merits of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp without the impending sense of doom she felt when Corbin was around. Smiling, Sabina felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, she looked at the text:

_**Managed to escape, be back earlier than I thought. See you soon, baby. Love Corbin xx**_

Sabina's throat went dry and tears sprang into her eyes. She passed the phone to Alex who read the text, paled and said: "Shit."


End file.
